Sirius Girl
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: Begins in Marauder era and stretches to book 7. 6th year opens with the boys headed back to school, yet Sirius can't shake the feeling that changes are coming. S/OC J/L R/OC Harry and crew in later chapters. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All righty then! Since my stories magically disappeared…_thanks Muse Boi_…I have decided to repost Sirius Girl and Siriusly together in this shiny new account that I have been using to post my Alice/Hatter fics. They will be blended all nicey until there is just one story. For those of you who have never read these stories before, no worries. For those of you who have…sit back and enjoy an updated and slightly changed plot.

Now…I love all the characters, pairings and plot lines of Harry Potter. But during my daydreams about a certain Mr. Black, I have always wanted someone that he cares for romantically in a storyline. _Again_, I LOVE the pairings already present in the books so I don't want Lily, Tonks or _shudder_ Bellatrix involved with Sirius. And although I have nothing personal against slash, I can't visualize Remus and Sirius for extended periods of time or I start to hit my head against a wall. SO I want to keep the chapters to come as canon (based both in book and movie land) as possible, with the exception of Elizabeth…our new character.

*Disclaimer: Come on. I may be obsessed. I may be delusional. Down right certifiably crazy in need of heavy meds. Banana flavored Meds. But even I KNOW that none of this is mine.

_Some enchanted evening_

_You may see a stranger_

_Across a crowded room_

_And somehow you know_

_You know even then _

_That somehow you'll see her again and again._

Chapter 1: Enchanted.

"Yea! A new year."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter's enthusiasm for the new school year and looked out the window as the train sped along. They were only just beginning the school year, yet it already seemed so tiresome. There had been so much change over the summer. Sirius had left home, left the clutches of his family once and for all. His mothers shrieking still echoed in his ears at times. Of course the Potter household had welcomed him in with open arms. He had always felt more warmth from the Potters than he had received in a lifetime in his own home. Yet even with the peace that had settled over him with his new freedom there was something else that bothered Sirius. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Really Wormtail. What's so great?" James pushed Peter slightly as he spoke. "Now next year…that will be the year to party!"

"Sure…but no OWLS this year!" Peter kept trying to convince James that he should be more enthused.

"Yea, no OWLS because they are prepping us for the next round of exams! Two years of studying…" James mocked horror at the thought of more tests, kicking at Sirius from across the small train cabin.

"Like you won't pass the exams with Gryffindor colors." Sirius taunted. "You're the golden boy."

"Thank you Padfoot." James stood, bowing. "Thank you…" chuckling, Sirius looked back out the window, watching the land sweep by. The golden sun warming the fields that waved in the wind. The random sheep herd, the fluff of a white cloud overhead. All that openness lay outside the window. Suddenly feeling cramped in the small space, Sirius stood.

"Think I'll catch the trolley before all the good snacks are gone. Want anything?" He stretched as James looked at him curiously.

"You ok mate?"

"Fine, just hungry. Want anything?" Sirius became twitchy waiting to leave.

"Besides Lily Evans of course." Peter said beneath his breath. James glared at the small boy for a moment before returning his attention to Sirius.

"You're going to look at the girls aren't you?" James teased.

"Yea, that and hunger pains…want something or not?" He barely heard James' list before he was out the door. Walking quickly down the corridor, Sirius wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge to be free of the compartment. James and he had grown even closer now that they were practically brothers. But as the date to leave for school had come closer, the more nervous Sirius had become. Every new day had a sense of something coming, something new, something that he had been looking for that was just out of reach. _Just first day nerves_, he thought to himself. _But when did he, Sirius Black, get stressed out over the first day of school?_ And he surely wasn't going looking for girls as Prongs had teased. There never were any that could keep his interest for long.

While crossing cars he spotted Remus chatting with some other Prefects. Among them was Lily Evans. _James' true love_, Sirius snickered. Sure Lily was pretty, possibly the nicest face in Gryffindor, but she wasn't Sirius' type. _Not that he had a type,_ Remus' voice floated in his head. He was always being ribbed for dating any bird that crossed his path, but in reality, none ever warranted a second date, or a second glance for that matter.

Coughing gently as he walked past Lupin, he pushed his knee into the other boy's leg, causing him to stumble forward slightly. Remus turned quickly, reprimand in his eyes, until he saw who it was. A sly smile creeping over his face, Lupin shoved his friend back.

"Watch it Black! I can send you to Filtch when we get to Hogwarts." Sirius smiled and continued to walk on, shouting his response over his shoulder.

"Go ahead Lupin! I certainly have a lot to tell him about you!" looking back long enough to wiggle his eyebrows at Remus, Sirius moved on until he spotted the food trolley. Even though, only moments before, he was in a hurry to find the cart, now nothing much appealed to him. Sighing at his own odd behavior, he purchased a few things, gathered a pile for James and headed back the way he came.

"So what was that for?" Remus asked as he passed again, falling in step next to him. Sirius handed him a licorice snap and chuckled.

"Nothing in particular. Where do you think you are off to? Going to slum it for awhile with us regular students?"

"Those other prefects are a bunch of suck-ups." Sirius chuckled and nodded his head with mock sympathy. "THEY ARE! It's hard to listen, they whine so much."

"Does Evans fall into that category?" Sirius knew that Remus fancied the girl, a lot of boys did. But Remus would never make any advancement. Anyone who was a friend of James knew that she was off limits, Lily was his pursuit.

"No. She is the only one I _can_ talk to in that group."

"Cheer up Moony. Maybe we will find you a girl you can actually ask out this year!" Remus socked Sirius in the arm and laughed darkly.

"Yea, right. Like I want more of your hand-me-downs."

They finally reached the compartment, joining James and Peter. As soon as Sirius sat down by the window his stomach did a slight flip. _Jitters,_ he said to himself quietly. _Yea right._

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG_  
_

"We're going to be late!" James laughed, running ahead of his three friends. They had all stayed up a bit too late during their first night at Hogwarts, then slept in a little too late that morning. Sirius sprinted forward slightly to match pace with James, smirking sideways at his friend.

"Last one?" James asked loudly as they turned a corner and started up a flight of stairs.

"The bet?" Sirius asked in return.

"Winner's choice!" James laughed, moving into the lead. Sirius wouldn't be beat though. Winner's choice could involve all sorts of unpleasant situations. He would much rather watch James twist a bit than be the loser. Smiling, sucking air into his lungs quickly, Sirius made a mad final dash as they entered the room, beating James by a fraction of an inch.

"HA! Yea! Take that, almighty chaser!" Sirius gulped in air as a few students clapped, others rolling their eyes at the antics. James scowled at him and moved to some of the open seats toward the back of the class. Sirius watched as Remus came into the class, even more winded than he had been moments ago.

"We…made…it?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded, clapping Remus on the shoulder and started to move towards James. Looking around the class, his stomach felt woozy, as it had on the train the day before. Trying to ignore the feelings that were causing him to want to sprint away faster than he had arrived, Sirius smirked and nodded to a few of the giggling girls in the far corner of the room.

Dropping his books on the desk, his eyes caught the face of someone he didn't know. A girl, wearing Gryffindor colors, was sitting stiffly a row away from him. His heart sped slightly as he looked over her form, hands folded on her desk, hair long and dark brown, her ankles crossed delicately under her seat. Shaking his head slightly, steadying his breathing, Sirius moved to sit down, trying to convince himself that it was the sprint to class that left him all worked up and not the new bird in class.

"Sirius! Come on! Sit down…" Remus was hissing at him. Sirius felt a slight tug at his robes and sat down, trying to regain his cool. Girls didn't do that to him! He was the one who was supposed to turn them upside down!

Leaning back in his chair, Sirius lifted his feet onto the table and tried to calm himself, focusing on anything but the new girl in the class. But she made that impossible by standing up when her name was called. Elizabeth Montgomery.

_Why the heck did she stand_? he thought as he snickered along with the rest of his friends, maintaining his casual demeanor.

As the class droned on, Sirius tried to listen, tried to focus elsewhere. But just as he thought he was succeeding, she stood again, answering a question that the professor had asked. Peter snickered again at her odd behavior and Sirius had the sudden urge to turn around and shut him up. But before he could take his eyes off of her, she was looking over toward him.

_Damn it Peter, she thinks it was me laughing…_ But with her attention on him, Sirius did the first thing he could think of, something that came so naturally to him when he was looking at any girl. He winked and smiled brightly. Yet it had no effect on this girl, who rolled her eyes at him and looked away. Dropping his feet from the desk, Sirius grew worried. Had he lost it? Was there something wrong with him?

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Who was the weird girl?" Peter chuckled and it took every ounce of Sirius' self control not to pound on his mate.

"Elizabeth? She's a transfer from Beauxbatons." Remus spoke up. "Gryffindor prefects were told about her last night."

"She wasn't at the sorting ceremony…" James questioned as the four of them started to move into the hall.

"No, she just arrived this morning. Some last minute move business I guess." Remus answered plainly. "Glad to see she's a Gryffindor."

"Yea," James added "She might be a little off, but at least she's a sight for the eyes!" he nudged Remus and Sirius watched as he blushed slightly.

"What do you care when Evans is around?" Sirius asked, trying to sound jokingly, trying to change the subject, but it came out a bit gruffer thank he had intended and seemed mixed with a tinge of jealousy.

"My Lily is the Fairest in the land!" James answered dramatically, ignoring his friends odd behavior. "I was just thinking that this new prim would make a good match for our Moony."

Sirius' eyes flew to Remus, who was red in the face and staring at the floor as they walked to the next class.

_Moony?_ He thought. _No, he can't be her type…_

"She seemed bookish enough, I mean standing to answer the questions…" Peter seemed to be enjoying someone else being the odd one for once.

"It's a much more proper atmosphere at Beauxbatons. I'm sure it's expected of her there…" Remus spoke quietly.

"And she knew the answers too, very prim. Perfect for you Moony..." Sirius wanted to clamp his hand over James' mouth. He needed to get a grip. This new girl was nothing special.

"Oh sod off…" Remus grumbled.

_Quite right, _thought Sirius.

SGSGSGSGSGS

**The song mentioned at the beginning is from South Pacific, _Some Enchanted Evening_. And it should be a crime when someone other than Ezio Pinza sings it.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nothing is mine. I am simply leeching onto the brilliance of Harry Potter

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Chapter 2: The Transfer

The hustle and bustle of the first day at school could really wear a student out. The crowded halls, heightened expectations, another year older and wiser. Many of the students at Hogwarts had challenges to overcome, seemingly none more than the recent transfer who now wandered the bustling hallway, finding her way back to the Gryffindor common room. But Elizabeth thought she had gotten through her day quite well. Of course there had been worries by both herself and her uncle that transferring this late in her school career would be a setback. But as relief flooded her in each new class, Elizabeth found that her fears were, for the most part, unfounded. She was usually just as advanced, if not more, in every subject Hogwarts had assigned.

The news of her uncle's reassignment to the Ministry of Magic had thrown her at first. Would all of her credits transfer? Would she have to fall back a year? She had also been worried about the tests she would miss. Important tests that were supposed to direct the rest of her life. At Beauxbatons they tested during their sixth year, but at Hogwarts it came during the 5th and 7th. When she and her uncle had met with the headmaster she was told that she would have to take on extra coursework to catch up. Yet even though she was taking two extra courses compared to others, Elizabeth was certain that there would be no problem getting an exemplary in all of them.

_Don't know what I was so worried about_, she thought, squeezing past a large group assembled in front of the Gryffindor portrait. Stepping through the doorway, looking at the mass of loud students that had assembled in the common room, Elizabeth remembered the advice that her classmates at Beauxbatons had so freely given upon discovering that she would be transferring.

"_They are simply uncultured," Giselle had said on the last day before summer holiday, "How that school has produced proficient students is beyond me!" She looked up at Elizabeth with a scrunched up nose. Giselle was only 5'0 compared with Elizabeth's 5'9 stature._

"_You know the girls there do not take pride as we do in our appearance." Jacqueline spoke next, her long, smooth brown hair tied back like Elizabeth's. Some said that they looked so similar they could be sisters. "I will be greatly disappointed if you let yourself go Elizabeth."_

"_And the temperature! How will you survive the cold for so long?" Beatrice spoke last, shock covering her flawless face, her blue eyes wide and clear compared with Elizabeth's own deep brown. Easily excitable, Beatrice' eyes became slightly misty at the thought of her friend going to Hogwarts... _

Despite all their warnings, the kind Hogwarts teachers and the unrestricted atmosphere pleasantly surprised Elizabeth. Really, the only flustered moment had come during her first class. She had stood when her teacher entered the room and again when called on to answer a question, both traditional at Beauxbatons. The teacher had looked at her curiously, as did the other students. There were four boys in particular that snickered as she slowly sat down, answering the question as she went. The teacher had beamed at her correct answer and awarded her house with five points. Feeling confident, she stole a quick glance around. One of the boys that had been laughing moments before caught her eye and winked at her, flashing a smile. Quickly she had turned away, thinking at the time how rude it was for a boy to wink at her so openly. But now, looking at the casual aura that seemed to hang over the students in the common room, she corrected herself. It must be acceptable here, not as taboo.

Smiling politely, she tried to pick her way through the sea of students. A few looked at her as if she was in the wrong place, but one smiled brightly at her from deep in the crowd, nodding in her direction. As Elizabeth slowly moved through the mass of loud Gryffindors, she felt a hand tugging at her from the right.

"We share a table in Potions right?" the girl who had nodded to her was trying to pull her to the side of the crowd, shouting at Elizabeth over her shoulder. Not being able to fight against the crowd surrounding her, Elizabeth allowed herself to be led over to a small table against the far wall. A few other students hovered there and smiled as the girl approached them, Elizabeth still in tow.

"We share a table? Right? You've just transferred here…" The girl began to speak slowly when Elizabeth gave her a confused look. One of the students that had smiled at their approach now leaned toward the girl.

"She's a transfer from Beauxbatons," he spoke low, "Maybe she does not yet know English?" Elizabeth furrowed her brow as the boy smiled politely at her and stuck out his hand. "Bonjour! Je suis Lupin de Remus, et êtes-vous?"

Looking down at the boy's hand and back to his face, Elizabeth tried to decide if they were playing a trick on her. Still, this boy…Remus, seemed kind. His eyes showed gentleness, yet a burden of sorts. His skin pale and ashen, his tattered robes, everything about him looked humble and sincere. Elizabeth slowly placed her hand in his and shook it gingerly.

"Elizabeth Montgomery. It's a pleasure. Your French is very good." The girl who stood next to them both now chuckled and extended her hand to Elizabeth as Remus blushed slightly.

"Lily Evans, Your tablemate during Potions."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Elizabeth fought the urge to curtsy as was custom at Beauxbatons and simply shook Lily's hand.

"Sorry to pull you from the crowd like that, you seemed like you were headed somewhere. But I needed to ask you for some of your notes. I noticed you took plenty during class." Lily smiled warmly as she released Elizabeth's hand.

"Someone took better notes than YOU?" Remus teased. "Are you slipping?" Lily pushed Remus gently, laughing at his comment.

"Wait till you see them, the notes are even better than your own Remus!" Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at the two as they bantered.

"I'm sure they are not anything special." Elizabeth opened her bag quickly and pulled out a few pages of her notes from Potions. "It's just, with the transfer, I feel like I can't miss a thing." Remus took the handwritten notes from her hand and looked them over slowly.

"These are very good." he murmured. Then, looking up at Elizabeth suddenly, he pointed to a short passage. "When was this talked about?"

"It wasn't specifically pointed to, but it is what the professor was driving towards."

"What did I tell you?" Lily smiled from Remus to Elizabeth. "Where were you off to when I pulled you aside?"

"My room," Elizabeth confessed, "I have yet to meet any of the other girls who will be staying there and I could do with some reading before supper."

"Which room is yours?" Lily asked.

"Third on the right," Elizabeth jumped slightly as Lily squealed and moved toward her, hugging her tightly, "or so I am told."

"You are the missing bunk! We were talking about who it might be!" Lily smiled and linked her arm through Elizabeth's. "And I get to be the first to welcome you!"

"Scare her is more like it" Remus chuckled, looking up from Elizabeth's notes. Lily simply shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Are you from France originally?" Lily asked.

"No, actually. I was born just outside of London."

"Have you always attended Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, my uncle moved me to France when I was 10."

"Didn't you miss your parents?" Lily continued. Remus looked up again, shaking his head.

"Let her breathe Evans! You don't have to be best friends before supper." Elizabeth smiled thanks at Remus but turned towards Lily to answer.

"My parents died three months before I left for France."

"I am so sorry I pressed…" Elizabeth stopped Lily with a smile.

"It was a long time ago. No worries." Lily looked like she was about to go into a string of apologies when a loud voice bellowed through the room.

"Dinner!"

Remus handed back the notes and moved away from the two girls.

"Gotta find the boys! Later Lily!" All the redhead did was give a half-hearted wave in his direction, her gaze still on Elizabeth's face.

"Sometimes I can be a bit too obsessive over details…I really am sorry. Here it is your first day and I pull you aside and bombard you with questions and…" Elizabeth laughed as she listened to Lily ramble on.

"Everything is fine, really. Now if you make me late for supper, there will be big trouble to pay!" Lily finally smiled wide, linking her arm with Elizabeth again.

"Lucky for us, I know a shortcut. Being a Prefect has some advantages!"

**The song mentioned in the beginning is by Rob Thomas called _Little Wonders_


	3. Chapter 3

_I sit here on the stairs_  
_'Cause I'd rather be alone_  
_If I can't have you right now_  
_I'll wait, dear_  
_Sometimes I get so tense_  
_But I can't speed up the time_...

Chapter 3: Patience

Sirius had gone for a run after classes. His day had been filled with a knotted stomach and a need to pummel his friends. Not one of his best. He had come to the conclusion that this new transfer must look like a relative, that all these feelings he was rolling through were a result of his severed ties to his family. Some deeply rooted emotional unbalance. Nothing more.

"PADFOOT!" James was waving to him as he rounded the outside of the courtyard. Remus was with him, looking way too happy. Sirius reminded himself that these blokes were his family, the most important friends he would ever have. Putting a smile on his face, he jogged over to them.

"Yea?" he asked casually.

"It's time for Dinner! Aren't you hungry?" James asked, concern flickering across his face briefly.

"I was just on my way in mum." Sirius joked as his eyes went between James and Remus. "What are you grinning for furball?" Sirius swiped at Remus playfully.

"He's already goony for the new girl. Met her in the common room." Sirius' smile remained in place even as his insides twisted a few times.

"Lily actually pulled her over. She's on a mission to know everything about Elizabeth before the night is over." Remus grinned, taking the ribbing casually.

"Maybe we can go on a double date." James said, a bit too cheerful.

"And who would you go with? As I hear it, Evans still has nothing cheerful to say about you!" Sirius laughed, trying to ignore the image of Remus and Elizabeth out on a date as they all moved toward the main hall.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lily hadn't stopped chattering since they left the common room, yet Elizabeth didn't mind. Unlike some of the prattle that filled her ears at Beauxbatons, Lily's conversation was intelligent and witty. She was not like anyone Elizabeth had ever encountered and she was sure Lily would become one of her first close friends.

As they seated themselves at the long supper table, Lily began pointing out faces and introduced some fellow Gryffindors. As the rate of introductions increased, Elizabeth reached across the table and grabbed Lily's hand.

"You don't expect me to actually remember all of this, do you?"

"Of course!" Lily smiled slyly, "There will be an exam later!"

"Think you've forgotten some introductions Lily." announced a voice from behind Elizabeth. Startled, she jumped slightly and looked up into the eyes of the boy who had winked at her earlier in the day. Lily simply rolled her eyes and frowned.

"I was saving your introduction Sirius. I wanted to give her a good impression of Hogwarts before it was ruined"

"Awww Lily, you know you love me, stop denying yourself." The boy, Sirius, winked at Elizabeth again before walking down the table a few feet and nudging the student next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Sirius Black," Lily leaned over the table with a hushed voice, "is the biggest catch around and he knows it." She rolled her eyes yet again, dramatically, and chuckled. "His friends are Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. If you ask me they are all trouble but James is cuter than Sirius any day. Remus hangs out with the three of them, but why, I've never known!" Elizabeth chuckled and glanced over at the group of boys as Remus sat down next to Lily, looking slightly ill. Peter looked too much like a mouse to be cute, both James and Sirius looked too full of themselves. Boys had never interested Elizabeth while at Beauxbatons. She had had several dates with the refined young men there, but none could hold her attention long enough for a relationship to blossom. She was sure if Sirius Black was the standard that girls set their sights to here at Hogwarts, she would continue to be single until she graduated.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After an excellent dinner, Lily and Elizabeth returned to the dormitories. It had almost been exhausting listening to Lily, answering questions over and over, avoiding the _wit and wisdom _of the boys…Elizabeth, although enjoying herself, felt the need for some quiet time. She excused herself almost immediately from the group of girls that had gathered around them and thanked Lily for her time.

"For my time?" Lily laughed, "Well I hope we can share some time tomorrow too? After last period? We'll tour Hogwarts properly!"

"That would be great. Thanks so much, I really am glad we've met." Elizabeth began to walk away.

"Me Too!" Lily called out after her. "I'll be up in a little bit roomie!"

Smiling, Elizabeth waved as she walked up the stairs and out of the common room. Pushing herself into her room, she poured her school sack onto the chair next to her bed. At least she assumed it was hers since the rest had clothing and books already strewn over them. She changed into her nightgown and climbed under the huge canopy. After such a long day, not much of the book was read before her eyes became drowsy. Drifting off to sleep, a smile on her face, she was content in knowing that she was going to like it at Hogwarts after all.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"So the next full moon falls on the 17th?" Peter asked again as they were all crawling into their beds.

"Peter, if you can't remember by now, I'm not going to answer!" Remus yawned, settling down under his covers.

"It's just too long to wait! Can't we go for a run tonight?" Peter squeaked with excitement.

"NO!" all three of them answered at once and Sirius chuckled at the echo that reverberated off of the walls. Happy at last, a full stomach and a resolve to just let things happen with the new bird, no matter the outcome, he was just beginning to doze off when James whispered into the dark.

"I'm sure you'll be dreaming sweetly tonight Moony!" Sirius listened for a response, his stomach tightening again against his will.

"Sod off Prongs." Remus replied half heartedly.

Now wide awake, Sirius was sure sleep wouldn't find him for quite some time.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The song used in the beginning is Patience by Guns and Roses.


	4. Chapter 4

- None of it is mine. Not yet…Mwahahaa

_I've got my feet on the ground_

_And I don't go to sleep to dream_

_You've got your head in the clouds_

_You're not at all what you seem_

Chapter 4: Seasons change

The fall colors moved in swiftly, changing the Hogwarts campus daily. Reds, oranges and yellows crept through the leaves on the trees and up the vines that climbed the tall stone towers. As the nights became cooler, Elizabeth and Lily would wrap up in their long Gryffindor scarves to take evening walks along the lake. They had formed a tight bond quickly and spent a large amount of time with each other. Elizabeth was grateful for the friendship; it had made settling in at Hogwarts all the more pleasant.

"So the boys aren't any cuter at Beauxbatons?" Lily asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Elizabeth chuckled at her expression.

"No, not cuter or nicer, just more…refined."

"Still, that must make things so much easier…"

"Easier?" Elizabeth was trying not to laugh.

"Yes. If they are more refined, there must be less prats running around."

"Sorry to say, but there are just as many. And it's harder to tell because they use their snooty manners to cover up their faults." Lily just waved her off as she finished and smiled dreamily.

"You can't trick me Elizabeth." Lily became dramatic as she spun around and added in a wispy voice. "I know that my future beau is at Beauxbatons!" They both broke out laughing as Lily spun about, the dry leaves crackling under her feet. Both caught up in giggles, neither saw the group of boys approaching them.

"Boys from Beauxbatons are full of fluff!" James Potter shouted as he came closer. Both girls stopped laughing, startled by the presence of the boys, but Lily rebounded quickly.

"What do you know James? You have never been there. You could do with a few lessons in refinement!" She looked at him straight in the eye, challenging him. Her ability to stand up for herself always astounded Elizabeth. James stopped a few feet from them, his mates close behind. Peter watched the scene unfold with a dumb grin on his face while Remus rolled his eyes and looked apologetic. Sirius Black, the boy every girl at Hogwarts wanted, simply leaned his arm on James' shoulder and smiled sweetly at them both.

"I know for a fact that no one ever came out of Beauxbatons with the ability to cast properly." James glared at Lily. Elizabeth watched as Sirius whispered something into his friends ear, his smile never fading.

"Oh come off it James," Remus stepped forward, "Elizabeth is better than most of us at spells and she has been at Beauxbatons for years." Remus smiled gently at Elizabeth and she smiled in kind, chuckling at how heated this stupid topic had become.

"There is always an exception to the rule." Sirius grinned slyly and bowed deeply, his stare never letting her eyes go. Elizabeth could feel her cheeks blush as she finally looked away. James snickered and followed his friends example, apparently believing they were mocking her somehow. Lily simply huffed and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Come on, our little walk has suddenly turned sour." Lily whisked Elizabeth from the scene before the boys stood tall again.

"That's right Lil's! Get inside before the full moon comes out! You never know what might be lurking about!" James shouted after them, but none of the boys followed.

"What was THAT about?" Elizabeth whispered as they walked away. She could feel the heat in her cheeks subsiding and focused on the irritation that radiated from Lily.

"James thinks he is the best, that anyone who isn't a Gryffindor is worthless."

"So? Some people are like that. Why does it bother _you_ so much?" She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Lily. She spoke about James far too often for her to not care about him in some form. Elizabeth had tried to get her to realize this but had failed so far. "You know, you are awfully defensive towards someone whom you say you could care less about and…" Lily stopped, dropping her arm from Elizabeth's

"I don't like him if that is what you are getting at. Sure he is good looking, he does well in classes and occasionally has a nice moment…" Elizabeth just stood, grinning, watching Lily list off all the reasons why she would never care for James. Elizabeth just sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

"All right! I'm sorry. There is no way that you could have any feelings for James. I'll make sure to remind you of that the next time he just happens to come into our conversation!" Smiling, Elizabeth now took Lily's arm in hers.

"You know," Lily smiled slyly, "if you continue to bug me about James, I am going to be forced to bring up Remus Lupin."

"What about Remus?" Elizabeth's brow knit together.

"You don't see how he acts around you? Always so polite, always taking your side. I swear he never talks to anyone as much as he talks to you!"

"But…but…he doesn't talk to me!" Elizabeth began walking away, wondering how the conversation had so quickly turned.

"I think it's sweet though, you two would be a great match!"

"Lily…no…I am not interested in dating at all." Elizabeth huffed, a little too defensively.

"Sure…not now…but you should just give him a chance. He's had it rough." Lily's voice hushed as she looked into the darkening sky. Remus seemed kind and gentle, he was an excellent student and a Prefect, but Elizabeth wasn't sure she felt anything romantic towards him. Slowing their pace, enjoying the last few specks of light before night enveloped the whole sky, Elizabeth turned to Lily.

"Ok. I'll think about getting to know Remus better if you think about letting James get a little closer…" Lily looked as if she were about to protest when a soft smile spread across her face, her cheeks blushing a deep red.

"Deal."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sirius had become good at watching her and not getting caught. Whatever change his friends might have observed in his mannerisms, they had all seemingly dismissed them as a result of his turbulent summer.

He was ok with that assumption.

And he _would_ be content to just watch her if Remus would just stop talking about her all the time. It was a constant reminder that he wasn't her only admirer and that the other one was someone he considered a brother. Sirius knew that he couldn't pursue Elizabeth while there was any chance that Remus might have feelings for her. She was the first girl that Remus had ever really had a crush on besides Lily. If there was a sliver of hope that Elizabeth would return his feelings, Sirius couldn't step in the way. He wouldn't sacrifice friendship for a girl. Even one as grand as Elizabeth Montgomery.

So he watched. And listened. When it wasn't Moony, it was Prongs going on about Evans. That boy had it bad and he was running out of ideas. No matter how he tried to impress her, nothing seemed to work out right. But he kept trying. Even now, as Lily stomped away with Elizabeth in tow, James had to shout out one last time.

_Nope_, Sirius told himself, _he never gives up._

"That's right Lil's! Get inside before the full moon comes out! You never know what might be lurking about!" James shouted after them laughing hard. Sirius simply watched the pair walk away, noticing how Elizabeth's hair swung softly down her back. It had taken all of his strength to treat her like any other girl at Hogwarts. Something he regretted even now.

"James? Did you ever think that perhaps winning Lily over is going to take more than shouting matches?" Remus had stepped between Sirius and his view of the girls, looking rather solemnly at James.

"Come on Moony. Evans likes the attention. She wouldn't rise to the occasion if she didn't like fighting back." James grinned foolishly as he moved forward, turning down the path that led to the Whomping Willow.

"Actually, I think Moony is right Prongs." Sirius added quietly. James stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. There wasn't anger in his face, just confusion.

"Huh? But…that's the way we've always treated girls…" Remus laughed and shook his head as he stepped past James.

"You really like Evans right? Not just a girlfriend thing. Not just a snog at a dance?" Sirius was looking right at his friend, letting his words sink in.

"Yea, but…"

"She's different then the rest?"

"Yea…" James answered quietly.

"Well then, treat her different than the rest." Sirius nodded his approval of the advice he just gave and continued walking. Remus and Peter were already well ahead of them and Sirius was starting to itch for the chance to run free. Catching up, James grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Elizabeth is different too." James stated, not needing a confirmation. "It's sweet that you're giving Moony his chance but…" he turned and looked at Sirius in the eye, giving him the same speech Sirius had just delivered... "if you really like her…" Sirius shook his head 'no' and looked away.

"Come off it mate. I'm not her type."

"Like I'm Lily's type?" James snickered.

"We all know she is head over feet for you Prongs. Elizabeth…well she would just be better off with Remus."

"You don't know that." James had turned and fallen in step with Sirius as they resumed walking to the shack.

"How did you know? You don't think Remus is holding back 'cause he knows?" Sirius asked, his eyes cast down. He felt so guilty for showing off earlier, for feeling jealous when he had no claim to.

"Who's your best mate huh?" James nudged him hard. "No one notices, trust me. You've been putting on a good show. But I've seen the show before…this summer, for my parents…I know when there is something creeping around in your twisted head." Sirius barked laughter as he pushed James back.

"If my head is twisted, it's only because I've been hanging with you too long." They were both laughing as they reached the whomping willow and, seeing that the other two boys had waited for them, James clapped Peter on the back.

"Well? Do your thing Peter!" Seconds later Peter began to twitch and shrink out of his clothes and into a small common rat. Scampering over to the base of the tree, Wormtail hit a knot on the trunk just at the willow had started to come to life. The branches stilled and, scooping up Peter's clothes, Sirius began to walk towards the entrance to the shack with James and Remus. He knew things would get clearer once he changed, running through the forest with his mates. They were what mattered to him, his family. No matter what James said, he would wait for Remus to make his move. That's just the way it would have to be.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

-The song used in the beginning is _Sleep to Dream_ by Fiona Apple

PLEASE remember to review...even if you have read it before! I am dying to hear if you like the changes!


	5. Chapter 5

_What I need is a good defense_

_Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed to the friends_

_I sinned against cause they're all I've ever known of love._

Ch 5: Defense

_I have never EVER been thankful for more school work_ he thought. But with everyday that passed, and every new homework assignment given, Sirius found it easier and easier to forget about his feelings for Elizabeth. Well maybe forget wasn't the right term. Suppress might be more appropriate. He would spend just enough time with his friends so they wouldn't notice his change in behavior.

Of course, James still would question him to see if he was actually all right. Sirius would just smirk and ask him the same. Over the last month James had taken on his own transformation. He had become a bit quieter when they were around Lily, much to Remus' approval. Moony himself had become bold around the girls, but continued to remain a casual acquaintance of Elizabeth's. All of it could drive a bloke mad.

_I am mad,_ thought Sirius, _I am thankful for homework…_

As the holidays approached, the boys began planning for their annual party. They wanted to make it bigger than before, wondering if they would even be able to have one next year.

"I say we go all out now." Peter squeaked, stuffing candy in his mouth as they all sat around the room, planning and plotting for the holidays. "With the NEWTS next year, people may not want to take the time to party."

"ALL you think about are those bloody tests!" James laughed, throwing a licorice snap at Peters head. "I say we go big this year and bigger yet next year. People will need a bit of crack next year with all the pressure."

"So where?" Lupin asked, finally looking up from his sketchpad. He had been working on a map of sorts, something they had all been contributing to. Remus was the most artistic of the four so he had been put in charge of the layout. He had become compulsive over the exactness of each corridor and hall. Sirius snatched the pad from him, ignoring the look of annoyance Remus shot him.

"Here…with the school empty it is a prime meeting place…easily accessible for everyone yet out of the way so we won't disturb any of the professors." Sirius showed James where he was pointing. Nodding his approval, Sirius handed the pad back to Remus, pointing out the room.

"And the charms for decoration?" Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had been a hard change this month and he seemed to still be suffering some aches and pains. Sirius smiled and patted his shoulder.

"We'll set up most of them before we go."

"We have time? I still need to get that paper done for history of magic…" James paused, suddenly standing. "What time is it?" Remus looked at his watch and stood too, straightening out his tie.

"We better go…" Peter stood at the urgency in Remus' voice.

"Go? Where?" Sirius looked hurt as his three mates were apparently late for an appointment he had no part in. They all paused, looking at Padfoot, still seated on the floor.

"The library…study session." Remus spoke quietly.

"A few other Gryffindors are going to be there." Peter spoke as he struggled to pull on one shoe. Remus turned and walked from the room and Peter hopped after him, leaving James to fill in the holes.

"Lily and Elizabeth will be there. Remus doesn't think…he thinks you don't like Elizabeth. Or don't approve of her or something…" Sirius sighed and hung his head, suddenly feeling very low. "And I thought…well you have been avoiding anything to do with the girls…I thought it might be too much for you and…"

"Why doesn't he just ask her out and get it over with?" Sirius snapped, eyes flashing with annoyance as he looked at James. "The both of you! Just jump to it!"

"Well. That's what this party is all about right?" James' voice was soft, his eyes searching Sirius' for any true anger. Quiet hung in the room as Sirius and James stared each other down. Finally, Padfoot stood, his posture slumped.

"Sorry mate. I know you've been trying with Evans. You should go…"

"No. Not like this. Family is more important than some bird." Sirius chuckled and moved forward, hugging James quickly. "You should come Sirius. Come and just be there. Flirt for godsake! What harm can it do?" James slugged Sirius on the arm and smirked. "Besides, I think Elizabeth is the one girl who doesn't crack when you smile at her!"

_You haven't seen her blush,_ Sirius thought.

"In a bit. I want to scope out the room, the hall…get things down visually. I'll come to the library to collect you all so we can start some charms tonight."

"You sure?" James asked, concern for his brother in his eyes and voice. Sirius flashed him a smile, making sure it reached his eyes.

"Positive." He pushed James toward the door and watched him reluctantly leave. Sighing, Sirius rubbed his face in his hands, wishing he could just get rid of these feelings for Elizabeth.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSSGSGSG

Far too soon the fall leaves were blown away by clouds that threatened to blanket everything with snow. Classes were beginning to wrap up for the Holiday break with exams and term papers, keeping Lily and Elizabeth busy. They had formed a study group with a few other Gryffindors and were currently in the library trying to get a history of magic term paper finished. Remus sat down next to Elizabeth with an arm full of books, James and Peter not far behind.

True to her promise, she had slowly been getting to know Remus better. They shared a great deal of interests and she was always pleasantly surprised at his thoughtfulness and intelligence.

"We were getting worried you had been spirited away" Elizabeth smiled as she leaned closer and whispered to Remus. He smiled back and shook his head no.

"Just got a little side-tracked. _Nothing_ could keep me away from a good study group." Remus chuckled and Elizabeth joined in, looking into his eyes. The sadness that seemed a permanent resident there was lighter today, although by his appearance anyone might have thought him ill. Elizabeth reached for a book on the top of his pile and smirked as he began to protest.

"Get your own research!" Remus snatched the book back, his hand lingering on hers a moment longer than necessary. Laughing softly, Elizabeth turned back to her own dusty tome of knowledge and settled back into her chair.

The library was once again blissfully silent, the words from her book sinking in, wrapping herself in the history of certain spells, how they originated and how some had evolved through the ages. She liked history, liked to know the details of an object's past and believed that energy stayed connected to objects or people throughout time. Taking up her pen, she scribbled some notes about a few medicinal spells and supplies. Just as she was about to ask Remus where they may procure some of the tinctures mentioned in the text, a loud voice interrupted the entire group.

"You're not done with that yet?" Sirius boomed at he came around a corner. Elizabeth simply sighed. After only a few months observation, she had realized that Sirius was the true leader of his little group of friends. Always whispering in James' ear, always trying to make Remus and Peter laugh, always picking on certain students. It was the latter that constantly seemed to upset her and made it very difficult for her to see him in a positive light.

"And you are?" James answered the interruption and smiled wickedly as his friend pulled up a chair.

"Finished last night. No big deal." Sirius looked up and down the table to see who occupied each seat. "Why? Jealous?" He nudged James who pushed him right back.

"Not as jealous as you will be when I get a higher score than you!" They both laughed and continued to poke at each other, creating a distraction among the group.

"If you _are_ done Sirius," Lily looked up, frustration on her face. "Would you kindly leave us be so we can get done too?"

"Sorry Lily." James replied, much to her shock. Sirius snickered as he watched James settle down and begin writing again.

"I can't leave Lily. Not without a taking a few from your group." Sirius winked at Remus and nodded his head in the direction of the door. "We have a different kind of meeting planned…" Elizabeth smirked as Remus sighed heavily, obviously not amused with his friends distraction anymore than she was.

"Fine, fine…" Remus stood and motioned for James and Peter to sit down. "I'll go. Just come and find us when you're done." he caught Elizabeth's eye and smiled apologetically before Sirius took him by the arm, dragging him from the library.

"What do you have up your sleeve James?" Lily asked.

"Just my arms, Lily." James winked at her before going back to his paper.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"_What do you have up your sleeve James?"_

"_Just my arms, Lily."_

Sirius chortled as he and Remus left. _Good one James…_ He had managed to get in and out without drooling over Elizabeth or saying anything that would betray how he felt. It left him feeling chipper and a little proud as he let go of Remus and started rambling. What was he so worried about? This bird wasn't going to be able to crack him...

"Now," Sirius began, happy once again. "If we go to the room from the west…"

"What's really going on Sirius?" Remus stopped in the hall, anger apparent on his face. Sirius was not expecting such a hostel tone and looked at his friend with shock.

"What?"

"You don't like her, fine. But that's no reason for you to drag me away…"

"WHAT?" Sirius looked incredulously at Remus, wondering if he had hit his head since he had seen him last.

"You are never around anymore, you NEVER talk to Elizabeth unless it's to mock her!" Remus started walking again, fast, passing a dumbstruck Sirius quickly.

"When did I mock _HER_?" Sirius caught up to Lupin, grabbing his arm a bit too forcibly.

"The bowing thing, the way you watch her, like you are waiting for her to make a mistake…I thought you'd be happy that I moved on from Lily! Moved on so your _BEST_ mate could claim his prize!" Remus tried to storm off again but Sirius held him tight, actually causing him to wince. Looking at the anger building on his friends face, Remus took a long breath and calmed himself.

"I know this summer was hard for you."

"Do you now?" Sirius stated dangerously, his voice low.

"But that's no reason to take it out on Elizabeth."

"And that's what you think I am doing?"

"What other reason…could there…be…" It looked like Remus had a light go off behind his eyes, his face lit with comprehension. "You like her?" he said cautiously.

"It doesn't matter." Sirius suddenly let go, moving down into the darkly lit hall. Remus stood, shock filling him as to his own stupidity. He quietly caught up with Sirius and followed him to the room where the party would be. After checking to see they weren't followed, both boys crept inside and Remus muttered a small lumos spell to make things brighter.

"Some seating…there and a few dozen balloons…or possibly a snow charm for the ceiling." Sirius began as if nothing had happened. Remus, mouth still slightly open from shock, simply stood and listened to him.

"You're not pursuing her because of me?" Sirius stopped, his back to Lupin. Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumped as he turned, his eyes full of emotion.

"I'm not pursuing her because of _me_ Remus. She doesn't care for me…she is a perfect match for you. You both love history and quiet moments, reading and loyalty, music..." Sirius paused as Remus chuckled nervously.

"You _have_ been watching her…but for completely different reasons."

"Yea…" Sirius rubbed his neck and looked down at the floor. "You were right though, about this summer. I know I made the right decision and I play indifferent to my family but…it was tough. If it hadn't been for James…his parents…and you…" Remus took a step forward yet Sirius brushed him off and took a step away. "I got carried away with my obsession with Elizabeth. I really do want to see you two together. So let's make this a great party ok?" Remus smiled sadly, yet nodded a yes in response.

"Ok. And we'll have time over break too. You're still not going with James?"

"Nope. They are going to visit some long lost relatives and I'll just be in the way."

"I'm sure James and his parents don't feel that way…"

"That's how I feel though. And now that this is out in the open, we can have a great holiday here…" Sirius turned, taking his mind off of the moment by continuing with his plans for décor. Soon Remus was adding in suggestions and sketching some things in his notepad.

_This is the way it should be, the way it will be…_putting on a smile, he peered over his friends shoulder feeling free from the little black cloud that had been following him around for the past few months.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The lyrics at the beginning are from Fiona Apple's song _Criminal_. I tweaked a few words to fit the story...


	6. Chapter 6

_It could be wrong could be wrong…_

_But it should have been right_

_Let our hearts ignite_

_Are we digging a hole_

_This is outta control_

_It could never last_

_Must erase it fast_

_But it could've been right…_

Chapter 7: Resistance

Elizabeth awoke on the first day of the holiday break to see snow falling outside her window. It had been decided for her that she should stay at the school over the break as her Uncle had been called out of the country. Used to spending holidays alone, it didn't bother her. She knew that it would be harder to be around the few relatives she had, not knowing them well, awkwardly answering their questions. It was always at family gatherings that she missed her parents the most. She often thought it odd, that in her quiet moments she felt at ease with her parents passing and only when pressured in a situation did the pain of their absence stress her.

Yawning, she climbed out of bed, shivering as her feet touched the stone floor. Her robe laid over the chair by her bed. Quickly she wrapped it around her shoulders and, grabbing a good book, she snuck downstairs into the common room of the Gryffindor house. She had figured that she would be one of the few students still around, Lily and her other roommates having left yesterday evening, and wanted to curl by the fire in the early morning to enjoy the stillness.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sirius awoke to James, shuffling around in the room bright and early.

"Oi! Prongs…what the?"

"Shhhh…I'll be off in a bit, just going to sneak over to the girls dorm and see if Elizabeth will send a letter to Lily for me…" Sirius chuckled and nodded as James slipped out the door. In his quest to leave quietly, James didn't latch the door properly and it slowly groaned open a crack. Sirius swore quietly as he felt a cold draft slip right into his bed. Mumbling he slowly got up and walked to the door to close it but upon nearing the crack, he heard James talking with a familiar voice.

"Read to me?" He heard James ask.

_Huh?_ Sirius thought, trying to focus on the voices just as Peter started to snore. He would be glad when he would leave later that morning. Perhaps he and Remus would get some decent sleep without being shook awake by Peter's rattling.

"Does everyone know you're illiterate?" Elizabeth's voice was crisp in the early morning and Sirius struggled not to let out a bark of laughter at her tone.

"Does everyone know that you aren't any fun?" Sirius pushed down the defensiveness that sprung at James' words. He had become so very good at suppressing his feelings for her, the sudden flash of annoyance surprised him.

"Just because I don't have the same definition of fun as you do…" Elizabeth trailed off and Sirius wished he could see her face.

"There is only one definition, just many ways of achieving it." James laughed and Sirius bit his lip, struggling not to join in the laughter.

"James, what do you want?" Sirius just had to get a glimpse of her, to see how she was reacting to James assault. He slowly snuck out of the room, trying to look down into the common room.

"I want breakfast, but _you_ chose to ignore me _and_ forced me to make you acknowledge me so now I am late for breakfast. Are you going to come with me peaceable or do I have to drag you?" James sounded playful and Sirius wondered if he would end up dragging Elizabeth with him. He heard a book thump shut and footfalls leaving the room. Just as he became brave enough to glance down, they were out the portrait and the door was swinging closed.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Not a lot of people left behind for the holidays." James spoke, still looking ahead, his smile still plastered on his face. Elizabeth wasn't completely sure this wasn't a dream. It had all happened so fast and here she was following James Potter to breakfast…was this a trick of some sort?

"No, there aren't. I thought I might be the only student from Gryffindor still here." Elizabeth kept trying to glance to her side while walking, suddenly feeling like she should be on guard.

"I'm leaving this afternoon, just had some things to get together last night," _did his smile just get bigger?_ "But Sirius and Remus are still going to be here over the break. Besides the three of you, there are only a few more from the Gryffindor house still here. Peter leaves in a few hours…" They reached the great hall and saw only three benches set up for each house. There were only a handful of students present, all drowsily eating. James and Elizabeth sat down on opposite sides of the table and he was still smiling as he dug into his plate of pancakes.

"You and Lily seem to have become close friends?" James had spoken suddenly, bringing Elizabeth out of her suspicious thoughts.

"Yes, we are good friends." Elizabeth spoke cautiously, watching James as he blushed a little.

"Does she…I mean…she's not seeing anyone right?" James looked down and began to shove the food around his plate.

_Was this it? This was what he had been working up to?_

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to answer. She knew that Lily secretly liked James, but did she want him to know that? Elizabeth was never good at this…stuff.

"No, she isn't" Elizabeth paused for a second before adding, "She had gone out on a few dates with a Hufflepuff boy…" James face fell slightly as he began to make a mountain out of his hash browns.

"I know what you might think about me…about all of us I guess." James was loosing his happy demeanor quickly. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what he was getting on about.

"Me? About all of whom?" James looked up and smiled weakly at Elizabeth.

"I've heard Lily ask you about the boys at Beauxbaton. Refined and well mannered. Not at all like…" He broke off and looked down at his plate again. Elizabeth felt a twinge of sorrow for him. He must have _always_ been trying to impress Lily. All the goofy show off pranks. And when none of that worked…well it explained the change in behavior lately. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Do you know what I told her about those boys? That they are no fun. All, how did you put it, Fluff? After I told Lily a few more stories she agreed that guys here at Hogwarts are much better." James smiled at that and looked at Elizabeth again.

"Really? Well…um, do you think you might talk to Lily over the holiday break?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I will."

"Well could you…ask her to come back a bit early? See the Marauders are planning a party the night before second term…and well you are both invited of course." James had hope in his eyes as he gave the verbal invitation. "We are going to send owls with invites to everyone but I just wanted to make sure that she…that both of you…that you are going to…"

"The Marauders? I will certainly give her the message," Elizabeth interrupted before the poor boy stammered himself into a tizzy, "and I will be very persuasive that she goes."

James gave a bit of a hoot before he looked around with a blush and resumed eating.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Elizabeth wished James a happy holiday before he left and promised to send an owl to Lily before the end of the day. Then he rambled on and told her to send him and owl telling him what Lily said when she returned the message. Elizabeth chuckled and reassured him she would do just that.

Changing when she returned to her dorm room, Elizabeth headed out to walk in the new snow. She had missed the seasons when she was in France. They always had a white Christmas, but it had been the result of magic not nature itself. Elizabeth began to hum as she walked; deciding to go down a path that only had a few sets of footprints in it. She giggled as the snow fell into the rim of her boots, knowing if she walked too long her toes would get soaked. Deciding to head for the owl tower to get her message off to Lily, Elizabeth took a sharp turn and plunged into some of the undisturbed snow. She didn't see the cold white ball that was sailing towards her back…

Trying to find some relief from his thoughts of _her_, Sirius was overjoyed at the prospect of a snowball battle with Remus. He even wickedly considered letting a few snowballs hit his friend a little too hard, just to relieve some tension.

_But Merlin must be conspiring against me,_ he silently swore as Remus went bounding down the path towards his unintended snowball target, one Elizabeth Montgomery.

"Sorry! That was my fault! I have terrible aim." Remus was shouting as he moved quickly toward her. Sirius stood still, wondering if he should even follow. Maybe this would be Remus' chance to ask her out. _Nothing like a snowball on the back end to get conversation going,_ he smirked.

"No harm done," He heard Elizabeth reply, "I probably got in your way, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Sirius began to move down towards them, curious at her politeness. Lily would have been irate.

"As long as you're not mad then." Remus smiled apologetically. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends gentle words.

"Mad? She would be mad not to want to join our game!" Getting closer, his confidence grew. He wanted to watch her blush again. "Whatcha say Elizabeth? Any good with a snowball?" Sirius smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling in the sun.

"I don't believe I am." Elizabeth answered quickly. Sirius tilted his head slightly and chuckled at her, wondering if she was being honest. She was such a mystery at times, her eyes, smile and voice all saying different things.

"Well then Remus, should we give her some lessons?" Sirius winked at Remus and suddenly extended his hand to Elizabeth. He tried to convince himself that he was just giving Remus more time to build up the nerve to talk with her, but deep down he simply didn't want her to leave yet. Remus walked around to her other side, offering his arm and Sirius had to bite back a jealous comment.

"Now then," began Sirius, his voice sounding regal, as if discussing matters of state, "There is an art to making and throwing a snowball that can be mastered over time." Overdramatically, he bent to grab a handful of snow and worked it in his cupped palms. He handed it to Elizabeth and bowed gracefully before proceeding. Remus chuckled and shoved Sirius playfully.

"Come off it!" Remus looked at Elizabeth and took the snowball. "Aim is all about patience." he pointed to the smallest pillar on the path ahead of them. He pitched the snowball, hitting the stones right in the middle. Sirius began to applaud, winking at Remus' good luck.

"But do you really think you should be the teacher Remus, I mean you admitted that your aim was poor earlier…which is what prompted the lesson in the first place!" Sirius grabbed another handful of snow and began to round it out.

At that same moment, Severus Snape came walking out of the woods and up the path to the left of them. A wicked idea formed in his head and he glanced at Remus to see if he was on board. Elizabeth must have saw his intended target and snatched the snowball from him suddenly. Hurt for a moment, Sirius covered it quickly and smiled.

"Did you want the honors? I'm sure Snape could do with a little cold water." Elizabeth glared at him and he actually took a step back. Not out of complete fear, although the black that moved into her eyes was a bit frightening, but more so she was out of his reach. He suddenly didn't trust his arms to snatch her up, didn't trust his lips not to kiss her. Anger or none, she was terrifyingly beautiful at that moment.

"What did he do to you to make you taunt him so? All he does is sit in class and do his work. He keeps to himself and yet you take every chance you get to tease him in some way or another." Elizabeth threw the snowball in the opposite direction and hit a large rock. Without another word she marched off into the snow toward Severus, not looking back. Sirius just stood, sure that the snow around him had melted from the heat of her words.

"Yea." Remus had come up beside him at some point yet his voice seemed far away…Sirius was too busy focusing on the girl who had just stunned him. "didn't see that coming…"

SGSGSGSGSGSSGSGSG

The lyrics at the beginning are from the Muse song _Resistance._ If you have never heard of Muse or are only a fan because of Twilight I BEG of you to dive deep into their songs. Life changing, soul healing wonderment will be found!


	7. Chapter 7

Haven't said this for a few chappies so…just incase any of you have forgotten or slipped into a parallel universe…NONE OF THIS IS MINE.

Also - this is a long chapter, just couldn't break it apart anywhere!

_I don't wanna feel this way no, _

_I don't wanna say I'm just a friend. _

_I don't wanna wait around here. _

_You don't wanna feel no pain again. _

_We just lie about it, as we become shadows of ourselves._

Ch. 7: Shadows

"Just let me go and get it for you! You are in no condition…" Sirius was pushing Remus down to sit, exasperated at why he wouldn't just let him help. Remus chuckled and stood anyway, gently pushing Sirius aside.

"I am not an invalid…yet." Remus began walking toward the portrait, leaving Sirius behind. Remus had been slow to heal from this month's activities, even though they were already a few weeks in the past. As they had been doing some last minute preps for tomorrow night, Remus had remembered that he had used the last bit of ointment earlier in the day and the closest supply was up in the healing ward. Worried, Sirius walked over to Remus, only to be pushed away again.

"I can't even come with you?" Sirius asked, hurt.

"Sirius, if I am alone, I have a better chance of making it up there and back without getting in trouble" Moony chuckled, trying to calm his friends fears. "Besides, if you don't keep working with that snow bloom charm, there won't be enough for the ceiling tomorrow night. Someone has to continue to pull the weeds out…"

"All right." Sirius spoke, defeat in his voice. He had been trying to be extra helpful all of the holiday break, feeling guilty that he had told Remus he had feelings for Elizabeth, that he had made him worry, made him angry…

"15 minutes. Then I give you permission to come and find me." Remus laughed as he stepped through the portrait.

"Yea…yea…" Sirius dismissed his laughter with a wave and turned back to the couch by the fire. They had a small cauldron on the table, which was slowly bubbling with white goop. Seeing a small green twig float to the surface, Sirius quickly pulled it from the concoction and cast it into the fireplace. He looked to the portrait and wondered if he should go after Remus. The holiday had improved their friendship, neither talked about the conversation they had and Remus barely spoke of the person who had caused the small tiff. In fact, they barely saw Elizabeth over the past week. The few times they did she either had her nose stuck in a book or was headed for the library. Sirius had begun to wonder if she was just a Beauxbatons snob after all…at least he tried to convince himself that was true.

Noticing another small twig, Sirius did the same as before, then reached for the list of ingredients for the charm. Most of the items had already been folded into the mixture except the sea salt and the star petals.

"Damn" Sirius swore under his breath, knowing there was one thing he had forgotten in the room. Quickly he dashed up the stairs, not wanting to leave the kettle for too long. He ran into the room, not spotting the bag of small white flowers he had laid on his bed earlier. Rummaging around for what seemed like hours, Sirius found the bag under his bed. Smiling triumphantly he made his way back down to the common room but froze as he approached the top of the stairs. Remus had returned and was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. He was chatting with someone, a voice that he had come to recognize instantly.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Elizabeth yawned as she walked through the long corridors back to her dorm. She had spent some extra time in the Hogwarts library studying the history of the school. It was really the only area of study that she felt lacking in compared to the other students. She had become quite comfortable in the school over the holiday break without the crowding students, it was easy to explore. Even though she looked forward to Lily's early return, she would miss the solidarity of Hogwarts as more students came back from their homes. Approaching the Gryffindor portrait she could see it's occupant was already dozing.

"What time is it?" she wondered aloud.

"Time for us night owls to turn in." Elizabeth jumped and spun around so quickly that she dropped her books.

"Oh Remus! You scared me! Where did you come from?" She looked at the boy in front of her. He looked even paler than usual, if that was possible. Bending to gather her things she couldn't help but notice the soft wince that Remus gave as he moved to help her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine…I'm fine." He smiled softly. "_Hogwarts, A History_. My, my, what boredom you must be suffering!" He chuckled. Elizabeth smiled at him and took the book from his hands as they stood up.

"It's really the only topic that I need to study." Elizabeth blushed slightly, not wanting to sound conceited. "I mean…um…" Remus simply laughed at her embarrassment.

"Yep, completely bored. But how can we compare with Beauxbatons Academy?" Remus stepped towards the portrait and whispered the password. The slumbering occupant smiled sleepily and the door swung open. "I have a distant _distant_ relative who is attending BA. She is in her second year there. Maybe you knew her?" Remus walked into the common room and fell clumsily into an oversized chair. Elizabeth studied him for a moment, waiting for him to continue, her suspicions over his illness creeping into her mind. Opening his eyes, he stared back at Elizabeth, a smile moving over his face. "Still bored?" The suggestiveness behind his words and the deep tone in his voice surprised Elizabeth. She blushed deeply and set down her books while sitting opposite him.

"No, of course not. I was just wondering…well…and please forgive my being so forward but, are you sure you're well?" Remus' smile faded slightly and his eyes seemed to fog over.

"Just caught a cold that has been going around. I'll be fine in a few days." He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. Elizabeth had the strongest sensation to reach out for his hand and comfort him. It would have been highly inappropriate. Even though she was getting to know Remus better, they were still only friends.

"Again, sorry to intrude," Elizabeth was speaking softly now, as if she wouldn't want to rouse him. "I was a novice assistant healer at the Academy. Is there something I could make to help you? Some honeywing tea always calms the system." Elizabeth looked at the ceiling trying to visualize the list that she had seen so many times in the healing ward at the academy. "We could try some mugwart…if you're not allergic that is…unless…well of course you must have already been to see the healer here at Hogwarts." When her eyes returned to Remus he was smiling warmly at her.

"I thank you for your efforts but really, there is nothing to be done. It is an extremely kind offer."

"Oh come on Moony, I bet mug wart would cheer you right up!" Sirius Black stood looking down at them with a crooked grin on his face. "Actually a run in the moonlight might be the only thing that will cheer you up." Elizabeth watched Sirius come down the stairs and stand beside Remus' chair. Her eyes flickered back and forth between them, her mind tugging at some information, trying to unravel…

"Right, a little run never hurt me." Remus snickered darkly as he looked into the fire.

_But he wasn't…he couldn't be…_Elizabeth held her breath as the pieces snapped together. Suddenly, overcome with the sudden knowledge of what afflicted Remus, she stood but made no move to leave.

"Ohhh…did I frighten you away?" Sirius said with a laugh. "Don't go! You looked so deep in conversation before I arrived. Let's think up more things we can do to Moony!" Sirius placed his hand on Remus' shoulder and both boys chuckled. "You'll be hard pressed to find something he hasn't tried though." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Sirius, fed up with his teasing.

"I was only trying to help. Perhaps someone should take his illness seriously before it transforms into something bigger..." Sirius began to laugh at her words before she could finish her sentence and Remus chuckled, looking at her sympathetically.

"I believe it already has transformed into something bigger." Sirius walked over to the chair Elizabeth had been occupying and sat down, still chuckling. Unsure why his own ailment would be so funny, Elizabeth turned to go up the stairs. With Sirius around she wouldn't be able to have a compassionate talk with Remus. Everything she may say would be twisted and it disturbed her that someone who was considered such a close friend would act so callously…

"Elizabeth…wait!" Remus stood, trying to apologize. "I know you are just trying to…"

There was a sudden crash as Remus fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Both Sirius and Elizabeth rushed forward to help him and, taking one arm each, they tried to move him back to the chair but he gave a sharp growl at the pain and they simply let him be. Looking quickly to Sirius' face, she saw that his eyes were worried, maybe even tearful as he looked down at his friend. Sitting down in front of Remus, Elizabeth reached forward for the hands that clutched his stomach.

"It's the wolvesbane potion isn't it?" Elizabeth spoke softly as she pulled against his straining arms. "You've either put too much in your potion or drank too much of the liquid." Sighing with frustration that Remus was unyielding at her touch she added sternly, "Really, the pain will leave you quickly if you try to relax more"

She could feel Sirius staring at her but her voice turned soft again as she tried another approach at getting Remus to relax. "I have a friend…well more of an acquaintance at the Academy whose brother is a werewolf. She invited me to their house for a weekend holiday and I met him. Very charming…_nothing like_ you of course." She heard Remus laugh slightly and he relaxed his arms a bit. "Anyway, we dated a few times and he told me all about the _glamorous_ life he led. The pain, the attacks…the hairball problems." Both Remus and Sirius chuckled at that and Remus looked up at Elizabeth, pain still present on his face, but retreating.

"They say once you date a werewolf there is no going back." Remus whispered hoarsely but he smiled after.

"Nope…you've got it wrong, once you date a werewolf, you need to get treated for fleas." Sirius touched his friend on the shoulder and smiled. Then he looked at Elizabeth, the warmth fading from his features. "I appreciate what you are doing, but if I find out that you've told anyone about this…" He trailed off, his eyes flashing dangerously for a moment. Elizabeth stared back at him, shocked to see the passion in his eyes, the caring and loyalty for his friend. Not wanting to back down from the stare, she stumbled for words as Remus began to unfold himself and stand.

"Stop it Sirius. She's not going to tell." Remus took the arm Sirius offered and slowly rested his weight against him. Elizabeth nodded and then smiled, avoiding the glare that still remained fixed on her.

"No worries, but if you want help with the potion…I know some herbs we could add to lessen these painful side effects." Gathering her things, she moved towards the stairs trying to look casual. "Can I help right now somehow? Are you going to be all right for tonight?"

"I can take it from here" Sirius said, his voice guarded. Elizabeth nodded quickly and turned to leave, trying not to sprint up the stairs. Just before she reached the girls dormitory entrance she heard Remus from below.

"Thanks Elizabeth, see you tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder and smiled then disappeared into the dark hallway.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Sirius. She was just trying to help!" Remus hissed at him, settling back into the chair.

"What did I do? We don't know if she'll tell!" Sirius slumped into the chair opposite Remus, feeling low. Not only did he act like a prat, he had to keep up the glare and anger towards Elizabeth because if not…the way she had stood up to him…the way she had helped out…all he wanted to do was sweep her up right then and there. "I was just protecting you!"

"Something tells me that wasn't all you were up to." Remus muttered. "Besides, Lily trusts her…"

"With girl stuff. Not with something like this!" Sirius groaned, covering his face with his hand. "She's going to tell Evans…DAMN!" The chuckle he heard from Remus made him look up suddenly.

"Lily knows already."

"WHAT?" Sirius screamed.

"SHHH! It's ok! She knows…she's a good listener." Sirius scowled at this new information before slumping back in his chair. They sat in silence, both looking in opposite directions and Sirius realized an important fact that he should have noticed long ago.

"That's why you were smitten with Lily? Because she accepted you after she knew."

"Well, that and she's intelligent, beautiful, witty…" Remus grinned goofily while Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"I've never seen what you and James see."

"But you see it in Elizabeth?" Remus asked quietly. When Sirius didn't respond, Remus went on. "You should apologize to her in the morning. You went a little psycho on her tonight." Sirius laughed, nodding his understanding.

"Yea, ok. In the morning. But for now we should finish with the…" Standing quickly, eyes full of alarm, Sirius moved towards the kettle on the table. It had turned a sorry shade of greenish grey. "…with the snow." Remus stood next to him, looking down at the mess of a charm that gurgled.

"Good thing neither of us are very sleepy." Sirius snickered before faking a yawn.

"Well, let's start over." Remus sighed before waving his wand, clearing the contents in the kettle.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Elizabeth forced herself awake as she looked down at her breakfast. The great hall was nearly empty even though classes would resume soon. Sleep had eluded her last night as she tossed and turned in her bed. She was worried about Remus, wondering if he was all right, had he slept at all? She had hoped to see him at breakfast but there was no sight of him.

Sighing, Elizabeth ate a few bites of toast, deciding to head back to the library for some more studying. Maybe she would become tired enough for a mid-day nap. Yet, as she stood to leave someone sat down loudly across from her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sirius awoke, a kink in his neck from spending most of the night in the common room. Remus was snoring in his bed making it impossible to go back to sleep. Unlike Peter's earth quake snoring, Remus' snores were more like mini-howls, and although they never woke him, once aware of them, Sirius was never able to return to his dreams. Slowly swinging his feet onto the cold floor, the events of the previous evening started to unfold. He groaned inwardly for being such a jerk to Elizabeth. He'd have to apologize, not just for Remus' sake, but for his own conscience too. After pulling on some pants and a crumpled Gryffindor sweater, Sirius started to head down to the main hall. No point in facing Elizabeth on an empty stomach.

He stumbled into the main hall, squinting at the glaring sun that was pouring through the high windows. _It surely couldn't be that late_, he thought. But since the hall was already sparse due to the holiday break he couldn't tell by the crowd if he was early or late to breakfast. Freezing suddenly, he gazed down the Gryffindor table, a distraught looking young woman catching his attention. Smoothing down his mess of a mane, tugging down on his sweater, he slowly began moving toward her. She was so lovely, the sun making some red show through her dark brown hair. Thankfully, she sat alone, which would be perfect for an apology, something he wasn't looking forward to anyway. Just as he approached, she started to rise and Sirius panicked. Putting on his best smile he picked up his pace a bit and slid into the spot opposite her.

"Moony told me to come here and apologize for last night." She looked stunned at his presence and Sirius mentally berated himself for not managing his appearance with more caution before leaving his dorm.

"Moony?" She had meant to ask about the name last night. "Remus? He doesn't need to apologize."

"Not apologize for him." Sirius sniggered darkly. "He thought I needed to apologize…to you." Not wanting to gaze upon her face as he stumbled through this stupid apology, he began to dig into his full plate. With a packed mouth, knowing he should try to make it through this with more dignity, he muttered "sorry" and continued to gorge himself on sausage and pancakes.

"Apology accepted," Elizabeth responded quietly slowly reclaiming her seat, "but not necessary." Sirius finally looked up at this statement. "I am just happy to know he has someone like you he can trust. The boy I spoke of last night?" Elizabeth paused to make sure Sirius was with her. He swallowed in a gulp and nodded.

"The wolfy date boy?" Elizabeth glared slightly at him yet he grinned happily at her. He had been amazed when she had told her story, confessing to dating a werewolf. It raised a confusing mix of emotions inside him ranging from jealousy to compassion, pride in her strength and defeat in knowing she would have no prejudice in dating Remus.

"_**Yes**_, only his name was Ronoldo. Anyway, he didn't have a friend like you…never had many friends at all." She paused, taking a deep breath in. "He committed suicide last year." Elizabeth looked down, remembering the pain it had brought everyone at the academy. She had remained detached from it all somehow, even thought she had known him…dated him…

As she cast her eyes down, Sirius began to reach for her hand. It took all his will power not to complete the journey and make his hand retreat. _God, if I'm not accusing her of being untrustworthy, I'm wanting to comfort her…_

"I'm sorry" was all he could think of. It was so inadequate for the situation, but when Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, he knew it was all he needed to say. Her eyes were searching his and he hoped against hope that it wouldn't be the last time he could just gaze at her like this. Much to his delight, she blushed slightly and looked away.

"I only told you so that you would understand what your friendship must mean to Remus…or Moony…is that a part of his formal name?" Sirius laughed loudly as Elizabeth asked the question. She rolled her eyes at him and stood to leave. "Tell him I hope he is feeling better and that I am leaving the ground ginger in the common room for him. It should help the potion mix into his system." She left the great hall, still listening to Sirius' laughter.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Her brain was racing through last night and this mornings events at lightning speed, trying to factor in all of the information she thought she knew along with some of the updated facts…and why did Sirius seem to delight in her confusion? Half way to the library, Elizabeth shook her head and turned around, deciding a nap would be more helpful than studying at the moment. Double checking that her bag of ginger and note were still on the table for Remus, thankful that she didn't meet any other living souls on her way up to her room, she collapsed onto her bed and pulled the heavy canopy drapes tightly around so that the morning light was cut off and she was enclosed in blackness. Lying on her back, she tried to sort the facts from feelings…

_Remus is a werewolf. _

_Sirius is actually a fiercely loyal, dedicated good friend. _

_Remus told him to come and apologize. _

_Sirius seemed sincere and…why did her stomach do flips at the thought of his eyes locked with hers? _She swore she could see all the way into is soul as he had looked back at her across the table…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sirius finished his breakfast in high spirits and sprinted back to his room, picking up the ginger that was sitting on the table as he passed by. Attached was a small note.

_Dear Remus,_

_Use one teaspoon of this ginger in __**every**__** other**_

_cup of your potion. It should help lessen the side_

_effects. If you should need any further assistance, _

_please don't hesitate._

_Elizabeth._

There was a moment, a brief second that Sirius actually thought about ripping the note off. Just telling Moony the instructions himself, telling him that Elizabeth relayed the instructions over breakfast…it would be so easy. But as he approached the dorm door, he didn't have the heart to be so underhanded. Not to Remus. As he entered, he found Lupin sitting in bed reading and he tossed the ginger his way.

"Already apologized, she left the ginger downstairs for you." Sirius crawled into his own bed and grabbed a quidditch play sheet, working out some new moves. He watched the sheet come alive with a flick of his wand and pretended to try to come up with some new ways of outsmarting his opponent. Glancing over at Remus, he saw a smile on his friends face as he read the note. _It wasn't that bloody wonderful __**or**__ romantic_, he thought jealously.

"I think I'll go and thank her. Did she say where she was off to?" Sirius pretended to be absorbed in his paper.

"Nope."

"Did she say she was coming to the party?" Sirius looked up suddenly at this question.

"She knows she is invited right? I thought James said he had told her…" After a moments silence they both hopped out of bed, sprinting down the stairs and into the common room. Not finding Elizabeth there, Sirius suggested the library, much to Remus' surprised look. They tore down the corridor, making it to the library in record time. But disappointment found them there also.

"Maybe we missed her…maybe she's already back at the dorms?" Remus panted, slightly out of breath. Sirius nodded and took off again, securing a safe lead from Remus. If he was the one to invite her…maybe all of the blushing, the soft voice, even the little fights they seemed to have…maybe she wasn't in Remus' thrall yet. But the thought of his friend caused him to slow, once again giving into his loyalty to Remus. He slowed his pace until he could hear Remus on his heels. They jumped through the portrait and moved up the stairs.

"Wait…we can't just go bounding into her room!" Remus tugged on the sleeve of Sirius sweater.

"Yes, you're right. We'll have to let her know we are here…" tired of bouncing between emotions, Sirius finally gave into his desire to flirt and charm with the young lady that lay beyond the closed door. Grinning manically he crept closer to her closed door and knocked gently. "Elizabeth! Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Elizabeth's eyes popped open and she moaned. What was Sirius doing in the girls' dorms? She placed a pillow over her head and wished him away.

After hearing no response, Sirius shrugged at Remus and slowly pushed the door open. Almost all of the beds in the room were neatly made, curtains wide open, except one. The heavy drapes were pulled shut, signaling a need for privacy, but Sirius could resist peeking inside.

"Black!" Remus whispered harshly. But Sirius paid him no heed as he slowly created a peek space at the foot of the bed. Elizabeth was curled in a tight ball, fully clothed and…a pillow over her head.

"Do they sleep differently in France?" Sirius smirked, whispering to Remus as he snuck to the foot of the bed. They both pulled the curtain wider, watching Elizabeth twitch slightly, obviously close to sleep or already slipping into dreams. Sirius tilted his head, imagining how nice it might be to curl next to her. His eyes traveled from her head…or where her head should be if it were not under the huge feather pillow…down to her bare toes which wiggled now and then. Smiling wickedly, Sirius looked toward the other beds in the room. Remus shook his head, knowing that look all too well and moved to leave as his friend tip-toed towards his goal. Returning with a small white feather, Sirius knelt down by Elizabeth's glorious feet.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, Sirius looked up at Remus who had just finished removing his fist from his shoulder. Furiously shaking his head 'no' Sirius just smiled and shook his head 'yes' Maybe she would simply stretch and roll over languidly, maybe she would giggle in her sleep.

_How cute_, he thought and slowly ran the feather over her bare soles.

Elizabeth bolted up quickly, squealing. Memories flashed through her brain of an escaped pet mouse…her Beauxbaton roommate convinced it had run away but it had found it's way into her bed and had bit her in the middle of the night…she had been terrified…

"If this is what I get for trying to help!" Elizabeth yelled. Sirius watched Remus try to stifle his laughter but made no move to quell his own.

"I am sorry…tried to talk him out of it….but you just looked so…" Remus went into another laughing fit as Elizabeth suddenly swiped open the curtains and jumped off of the bed. She marched to the door and pointed to the hallway, not sure why she was so very angry. The mouse incident had been years ago. She was usually more composed, but at this moment she wanted nothing more than for them to leave. Perhaps it was the laughter…perhaps she was embarrassed that only moments earlier she was thinking about both of them…perhaps…

"Oh come on, it was only a feather!" Slowly rising, taking in all of the fierce beauty before him, Sirius walked over and stood in front of her, dangling it in her nose.

"We had really just come to invite you to the party tonight" Remus could finally stand and was wiping tears from his eyes. Elizabeth still did not look amused.

"Out! James already had asked! I was simply taking a nap and didn't need…" she pushed the feather away from her face and stopped rambling. "O U T!" she repeated forcefully.

"Ok…Ok, come on Sirius. Sorry Elizabeth – really. The party starts at 10pm. Third floor, left wing." Remus smiled and left, still chuckling. But Sirius had stopped laughing and was staring intently at Elizabeth.

"WHAT!" She practically screamed at him.

"Your eyes…did you know…" Sirius leaned in closer, not blinking. Her eyes bore into his and he felt some kind of connection, something made him continue to lean in further still, "…they turn black when you are upset. It's…beautiful…in a slightly disturbing way." Her mouth opened slightly, making it suddenly hard for Sirius to breathe. Elizabeth just stared back at him at a loss for words, her anger leaving her as quickly as it had come.

_Just lean in…_his lips wanted to crush hers. _Just get it over with._ After a few long seconds Sirius withdrew, grinning and left her standing in the doorway. As he moved across the hall to the boys dorm, he felt strangely buoyant even as he found Remus waiting for him.

"Think she'll come?" he asked happily before hearing one of the doors in the girls dorm slam shut.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lyrics at the beginning are from the song _The Absence of Sun_ by Duncan Sheik

Come on and review won'tcha?


	8. Chapter 8

Yep, it's long. Yep. Still not mine. Dash it all.

_Set me free, Leave me be,_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But your onto me, all over me._

Ch 8 – Gravity

Sirius and Remus had snuck off to the party room shortly after the feather incident. Together they began to cast the snow spell on the ceiling and were careful to place an alarm on the room to alert them to any intruders who weren't welcome. It was hard for Sirius to concentrate on Remus' chatter for all he could see were her eyes, so quick to smolder with anger.

"…that would be what James would think. Would that be ok with you?" Remus had stopped and was staring at Sirius. Snapping out of his delusional daydream about Elizabeth, Sirius smiled and nodded his approval. What he was saying yes to was a mystery, but with Remus doing the asking, it couldn't be all that bad. Remus continued to stare, an odd look creeping over his face.

"You're sure you would be all right with that?" Remus asked again, his voice flat with disbelief.

"Sure, why not?" Sirius tried to act casual, but he had the creeping feeling that he was agreeing to something he wasn't going to like. Going back to the last corner of the ceiling that needed to be cast with snow, Sirius turned his back on Remus, not wanting him to see the worry on his face. What had he agreed to? Soon he heard Remus begin to shuffle around again and tried to remember anything of the conversation that he had apparently missed.

_Going to be a great party…everyone will come…Elizabeth's face when you…she really is…_The words were drifting in and out of his head, pieces he had caught while thinking about Elizabeth's eyes. But what had he agreed to.

"Sirius?" Remus had come up behind him and Sirius jumped, turning about quickly. "Sorry mate! Are you ok?" Sirius nodded, apparently having missed something else. "I had to call for you twice. What's going on?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders, smiling casually and setting down the black cauldron that had held the snowy substance for the charm.

"Nothing, just want to make sure everything is done right." Sirius tried to chuckle but the confused look on Remus' face made him look up to the ceiling. "You think it will work?"

"I don't see why not." Remus spoke slowly, his look still perplexed. "Should we try it out?"

But before Sirius could respond a loud alarm shrieked through the room. Covering their ears, both moved towards the door as it started to open. James hurried in and waved his wand in a large circle, causing the shrill noise to cease.

"That was the sound you chose for the alarm?" James asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't think it would be so loud." Remus replied. A little too enthusiastically, Sirius scooped James up in a hug and dramatically shook him.

"You're BACK! I've missed you Prongs-poo! Thank you for saving us from the bad alarm noise!" James laughed and shoved Sirius aside, punching him in the arm, causing Sirius to retaliate. The fight may have become bigger if the alarm hadn't started blaring again. Peter snuck into the room, his hands over his ears as Remus shouted over the noise.

"We really need to change that!"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had been lying on her bed, trying to get back to sleep since the boys interruption, but every time she closed her eyes what filled her vision was his face. His smirk, his eyes, the way he looked at her. Elizabeth had spent the last hour berating herself, waiting for his image to leave her brain. Rolling over for the tenth time, Elizabeth tried to focus elsewhere. School, Lily's return, Remus…Remus Lupin. He was a decent young man, much more deserving of her thoughts than Mr. Black. It didn't bother her that he had issues around the full moon. It was how he conducted himself when he had the choice that built the character. Remus couldn't help what happened to him. _But Sirius…_

Elizabeth moaned quietly, jamming her fists against her eyes. Maybe this is why all of the girls at this school adore him! He is casting spells over them all! Before she could carry the excuse further, the door to her room opened and Lily bound through. Squealing, Lily jumped onto her bed to give her a hug and Elizabeth realized exactly how much she had missed her friend.

"Did you have a good break? What did your uncle send you for Christmas? What are you wearing to the Party!" Lily squeezed Elizabeth in another tight hello as her voice rose in excitement.

"Yes, I had a good break. Some interesting things have happened. All I got from Uncle Alexander was a scarf and some spending money. I have no clue what I'm wearing!" Laughing, thankful to have a distraction from her thoughts, Elizabeth helped Lily with her bags.

"How did he look when he asked you if I was seeing someone?"

"Who asked me what?" Elizabeth chuckled as she teased Lily with ignorance. Of course she would skip everything they could have talked about and gone straight to the topic of James Potter. Lily stuck out her tongue at her friend and giggled.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The day went by slowly for Sirius. He couldn't get over the feeling that he had agreed to something that would end up being a big deal. The boys hung out in the party room for most of the day, arranging the furniture, deciding what to have to eat at the party. Sharing what had happened over the break, Sirius was touched when James mentioned that his parents had missed him and had sent his present back with James. Not used to family affection, Sirius tried to busy himself with the furniture to avoid James seeing his reaction.

"Thanks mate," Sirius replied quickly, "I'll open it later."

"Come on Padfoot! Do it now…" Peter whined. Sirius rolled his eyes and plopped down on the sofa he had been moving. Slowly he unwrapped the box and looked around at the three friends who had gathered to watch.

"Just rip it!" Remus chuckled. "I thought that would be your style!" Sirius threw the ribbon in his direction and continued to carefully pry apart the decorated box. His fingers dug through the tissue inside until they touched something cool and smooth. Slowly he withdrew a large snow globe on a silver base. Inside was a forest scene with a black dog standing in front of a green forest. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked up at James.

"It's just a muggle snow globe. We found it while traveling and I pointed out the one with the dog. Mom melted when I told her that you used to have a dog like that one. If she only knew that you _are_ the dog." Sirius chuckled and stood, giving James a tight embrace.

"Thanks. And I'll send your parents an owl tonight. This is great." James smiled and nodded, knowing what it meant to Sirius to receive a gift with some thought put into it. All he had ever received at the Black residence were presents that reminded him of his heritage and how disrespectful he was to his family.

"Better than underwear." Peter muttered and returned to the table where he had been laying out a tablecloth. As James retreated back to his prior duty, Sirius stepped over to Remus and gave him a brief hug.

"Sorry about being so odd this past week and today…well…the past few months…" Remus chuckled and nodded, smiling.

"You don't have to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong…"

"Yea. I sort of lost track of what is important."

"As have I." Remus paused. "So let's be fair about this Elizabeth matter." Sirius looked confused at his words.

"Fair? But she is more suited for you than…" Remus held up a hand, cutting him off. Sirius had to chuckle at the motion. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you became a professor someday."

"Right. A werewolf for a professor. What I meant was, let's let her decide. How do we know she is more suited for me? Because she likes to read and is good in school?" Remus laughed and turned to push the sofa into place. Sirius took up the other end and waited for Remus to finish explaining. "She should be the one to choose, so don't hold back for my sake. If she wants to be with you, fine. If she has more refined taste," Sirius snickered and Remus smiled wide, "fine. If she would rather date Peter...or maybe the only reason she is friends with Lily is because she wants James for herself…or maybe…maybe she wants nothing to do with any of us. Whatever happens…" They finished sliding the couch into place and Remus walked up to Sirius, extending his hand. "Whatever happens, we'll still be brothers."

Twice in one day his emotions had been tugged at, bringing tears to his eyes. Sirius grabbed his hand and shook it warmly.

"Whatever happens."

"Well boys!" James clapped Sirius and Remus on the shoulders. "All we have left to do is give instructions to those who are coming."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Both growing hungry, the girls headed for the main hall. Elizabeth realized along the way that she hadn't thought about Sirius all afternoon and was pleased, convinced it was just a passing fancy. As they walked to dinner they were joined by some other students, all of them a buzz about the party. It seemed as if a lot of students had decided to come back early – and not just Gryffindors.

"_Do you think we'll get caught?"_

"_Where is it at?"_

"_Thank goodness we will have tomorrow to recuperate!"_

"_I wonder how the Marauders found this place?"_

Everyone was chatting at once as they entered the great hall. Lily and Elizabeth sat down and began to dish up their plates amid the chatter around them.

"What are Marauders?" Elizabeth asked Lily in a hushed voice.

"It's just what Sirius, James, Remus and Peter call themselves. Their little club. I hear they even have Marauder identities, whatever that means. Speaking of the boys, where are they?" No sooner had the question been asked than James sat down quickly next to Lily. Peter soon joined him on his left as Remus sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Everyone ready to party?" James smirked, nudging Lily gently. She simply blushed and nodded in return. Elizabeth smirked as she watched Lily start to talk with James and then scanned the rest of their small group.

"Where is Sirius?" Elizabeth asked before she could think, mentally kicking herself for noticing his absence. Remus smiled as he answered her question, thankfully not noticing her over eagerness. Elizabeth realized he looked healthier than the previous night, there was even some color in his cheeks.

"Last minute prep. He's making sure the spell we used to mask the room is set up."

The dinner went by quickly and quietly, no one wanting to tip off the few professors that were on duty for the last night of holiday break. Some students started to leave as people started to finish up, looking over their shoulders at James and Remus. As the boys stood together, James leaned in to whisper to the remaining students. "Only a few should come at a time, not as a big group." He and Peter began to walk away, but Remus stayed behind.

"Elizabeth…can I have the first dance?" Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Remus. She felt Lily's foot poke her own from under the table.

"You might be sorry, I really can not dance well."

"I'll take my chances if you will." he said slyly and turned to leave.

Elizabeth slowly turned to her Lily whose mouth was slightly open in shock yet it slowly was replaced by a lopsided grin. She began to smile in earnest and kicked Elizabeth's foot again.

"There were some things you must have left out as we caught up today!"

"No…I didn't…" In truth she hadn't told Lily all that had happened the night before simply because she wasn't sure who knew Remus was a werewolf. But Lily let it drop and laughed warmly.

"It seems we both have dates tonight!"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sirius marched through the snow, happy to be out in the crisp cold air alone. While the boys were headed to supper, Sirius decided to send off his letter of thanks to the Potters. He felt happier than he had all semester. After the gift today and Remus' little speech, things looked clearer than they had in some time. It was weird but, after having Remus' permission to pursue Elizabeth, Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to anymore. Maybe it was just the thrill of taking a girl away from a mate. A sick thrill, he admitted, but hopefully he was done with it. If Elizabeth chose him, Remus or whoever, it wouldn't matter.

As he got closer to the owl keep, he saw a student just leaving the tower. Closer still, he realized it was the one student that could ruin his good mood. Severus Snape walked as if the snow and cold had frozen all of his joints.

"Perfect timing", he muttered to himself. Not wanting any trouble before tonight, Sirius decided to just walk past him, pay him no attention. Looking down at his feet, Sirius plowed on, hoping that Snivilus would be so shocked at not having a confrontation that he would continue on. They had just passed each other, Sirius releasing a whoosh of air that he had been holding, when Severus spoke.

"Not so brave one on one Black?" His voice dripped with as much hate as his hair had grease. Sirius was determined not to miss tonight over someone as insignificant as Snivilus.

"Aren't you late for your yearly bath?" Sirius threw the words over his shoulder but did not stop. He had just begun to climb the stairs when he heard Severus hiss a spell in his direction. Spinning about, Sirius pulled out his wand and blocked the spell just in time.

"You snake! How dare you attack me when my back is turned!" Sirius yelled, his eyes flashing with annoyance. Yet he didn't move to engage in a duel, holding himself back. "Next time you want to play, stick with your chemistry set!"

"I am simply showing you the same manners as you have shown me in the past." Snape shouted back, not backing down.

"I have never attacked you from behind!" Sirius took one step toward him and froze. _He's bating you…_ "I can't help it if you are not good at defensive spells!"

"So show me some." Snape taunted, wand still drawn. "Or are you in such a hurry to send off some precious letter. Begging mummy to take you back?"

With a shaky breath, Sirius calmed his flair of anger. _Just send the letter and get back to your mates_.

"Why should I take time to show a slimy Slytherin anything." Sirius spoke crisply and turned his back on Snape, moving back up the stairs, expecting another spell to come hurtling at him. Feeling the hairs on his neck prickle, Sirius spun again and blocked Snape's second spell, watching as the it returned to it's creator and turned him rigid and frozen. Sirius shrugged and returned to climbing the slippery stairs.

"At least you won't bother anyone that way."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was nearly ten and the party was beginning to take off. Most of the students invited had shown up, they were just waiting for a final handful to arrive before sealing the door and setting the alarm. Quietly, Sirius scanned the crowd. Peter had been stuffed into the far corner with a few Hufflepuff girls and James was in the middle of a Quidditch tale with some Ravenclaw boys. Over all the party seemed complete. Yet there were a few key attendants still missing. Remus had gone to round up the last of the Gryffindors, among them were Lily and Elizabeth. Sirius' stomach flipped slightly at the thought of Elizabeth, yet he tried to push the emotion away.

"Where could they be?" James had come up next to him and was glaring at the clock. "I understand that girls take longer to get ready, but I just saw them both at supper and they looked fine then!" Sirius chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry. Lily will be here soon enough and you can fall all over yourself." James socked him and snickered.

"But what about you? Is the great Sirius waiting on a girl?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's not like that…"

"Oh come off it. I heard Remus today. So what's the matter? You are waiting for her to arrive and you know it. If it weren't true you'd be chatting up Jess. You were all over her last year." They both looked across the room at the girl in question just as she looked in their direction and waved. Sirius smiled politely and looked away.

"I just want to get everyone here so we can set the alarm." James shook his head, nudging his friend.

"Yea, that's it." Before James could rib him further, Jess walked up to them, a big smile plastered on her face.

"James, Sirius, come and have a chat. Peter is all alone back there and not very entertaining. Besides I love your Quidditch tales." Sirius and James exchanged looks just as the door to the room started to open.

"You go on James," Sirius pushed his friend in that direction. "I'll seal the place and join you in a minute." James scowled at him but Jess just smiled and took James' arm. Sirius headed toward the door and, seeing it was the girls, picked up two cups of punch along the way.

"Ladies! Welcome." He moved over to them through the crowd.

Elizabeth spotted a few students from Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw, _H__ow many people did they invite?_

"Any trouble finding us? Were you followed at all?" Sirius slid next to Elizabeth and she took one of the two cups he was offering. The red punch inside looked terribly sweet and she was a little skeptical about the contents.

"No problems, I think there are only a few more Gryffindors left to come."

"Great! Well Evans, James is trapped back there with Peter and two Hufflepuff girls." Sirius lowered his voice as he stepped closer to Lily, nodding towards the back of the room "Think you should rescue him?" Lily smiled and looked to Elizabeth.

"Go…Rescue him, just don't forget about me completely!" Elizabeth laughed as Lily moved through the crowd, beaming a thanks back at her. As Lily faded out of view, Elizabeth was suddenly aware that she was alone with Sirius and he was standing very close. She cleared her throat nervously and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nice spell, realistic." Sirius looked up then shrugged casually.

"James and Remus put it together. Nice, but just a simple glamour spell." A moment of awkward silence passed. "So…" Elizabeth closed her eyes at his low voice, his breath close to her ear now. _This is ridiculous!_ she thought. _Don't let him do this to you!_ "do the girls at Beauxbatons think it is appropriate to dance?" He waggled his eyebrows at Elizabeth as she focused on his face. Rolling her eyes, she chuckled nervously as she answered.

"Dancing yes, completely appropriate. But whom we choose to dance with is all together different." Sirius clutched his heart and dramatically pretended to be hurt.

"Is that a denial? No…stop…can't breathe…" Elizabeth began to politely laugh at his antics just as Remus walked through the door with the last of the Gryffindors.

"Showing Elizabeth your fine theatrical skills Sirius?"

"She…just…declined to dance with me!" Remus looked at Elizabeth with mock horror.

"Can't be the first time you've been rejected." Elizabeth laughed.

"She was just being polite Sirius. I had reserved the first dance with Elizabeth already." As the words hung in the air, Sirius' smile faded slightly.

"Of course you did." Sirius slapped his friend on the arm and pushed him towards the floor, hiding his disappointment with a smile. "So get dancing! Let's turn on some music!" Raising his voice, the music magically started to play. Sirius watched as Remus led Elizabeth to the floor, hand in hand. She had chosen him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. It was what had been planned all along. They belonged together. His eyes lingered on her face and he saw her blush as Remus said something in her ear. The blush that only _he_ had seen before. Sighing, Sirius grabbed a cup of punch and gulped it down but as soon as the sweet liquid hit his tongue he regretted it.

"Peter!" Sirius angrily glared across the room and watched the small boy shrink into his seat. Shaking his head, he walked to the punch bowl and took out his wand. _Great,_ he thought_, this is me now. The great Sirius, master of punch._

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Although still wounded, Sirius was always good at putting on a show. He hid his jealousy well as he spun tales and made others laugh. Comfortable in the spotlight, soon he had everyone around him listening in. But even in this crowd, his eyes never strayed from her for long. He caught every meaningful glance she gave Remus. Every time they held hands or sat a little too close to each other, he felt the knot tighten in his stomach. And with each new wave of emotion he would step up his story another notch. He was currently embarrassing James with his 'Monster in the Lake' story when a sound made everyone go quiet. The alarm rang loudly as the door to the room shook with a thundering knock. Remus stood quick yet calm, taking Elizabeth's hand and pulling her with him. Everyone was plunged into an eerie silence as the alarm turned off. As if in slow motion, Sirius moved to Remus' side while James and Lily stood next to her. Peter moved slowly towards the group but froze as another loud shudder passed over the door. Slowly it swung open and a professor entered the room. Trailing behind him was Severus Snape, wearing a wicked grin.

"We are sorry to cut your evening short, but this assembly has not been authorized and therefore will be a penalty against whoever is responsible." The professor spoke slowly and with a hint of humor in his voice, as if catching these students was the highlight of his tenure at Hogwarts. Elizabeth wondered what the penalty would be, surely no one here would turn the boys in. Everyone was going to stick together, taking the blame as a whole. She grasped Remus' hand tightly and saw a smirk form on his lips from the corner of her eye. Yet just as soon as the feeling of unity had formed, Sirius moved to the front of the group.

"Sirius Black, why am I not surprised to see you present." Severus moved forward slightly, his smile doubled, spreading his face into a distorted mask.

"I organized the party." Sirius spoke with mock respect, standing casually in front of the professor. "No one knew I hadn't gotten it authorized so no one is responsible but me." Remus looked down and shook his head, swearing softly under his breath. James began to move forward but Elizabeth saw Lily hold him back.

"Your mother wrote me, you know. Upset that her son had not followed his true path. I am so very glad that she is not here to see you now. Your noble house has never been more tainted than when you were born into it." The professor looked down his nose at Sirius. What he didn't know is that Sirius had lived his entire life under a gaze like that and it did nothing to faze him anymore.

Elizabeth had no clue what the Professor was talking about but she had always found unjust situations rousing, never backing down from defending the under dog, always standing up for those who couldn't. Deciding to act quickly, removing her hand from Remus' and moving ahead out of his grasp, she quickly walked forward to stand next to Sirius.

"Excuse me professor, may I be heard?" Sirius' eyes snapped up to Elizabeth's face, looking angry and dangerous. She only glanced at him and quickly looked away, suddenly unsure of herself. _Was she doing the right thing? Was he actually enjoying this?_ The professor and Severus looked ruffled at her intrusion, unsure of what to do for a moment.

"If you wish to share punishment, please proceed." The professor spoke cautiously, probably not sure if this was a joke. This was Sirius' moment to change things, to save her from making a further mistake.

"She is new here, she doesn't know…" He heard it in his voice, the panic he felt at the thought of her being punished unjustly. But the look the professor shot at him caught him off guard and he faltered.

"It's true, I am new here and I've been doing a lot to catch up in my studies since I transferred from Beauxbatons. Reading supplementary books to enhance my learning and such. I found your book on snakes and their contributions to the wizarding world very interesting." Elizabeth smiled politely and Sirius bit back a snicker.

"If you have a point, I suggest you make it my dear. I do not have time for flattery." The professor responded in a sharp tone. Elizabeth nodded curtly and continued. Sirius became absorbed in how she kept her cool as she spoke.

"I've also read _Hogwarts, a history_. It has some wonderful facts about the rules and by-laws that govern this school. I really was interested in section 4-66 about holiday events. Perhaps you were unaware but it is not yet midnight, we are still on holiday break, therefore this gathering is not in breach of any rules." Elizabeth tried to remain calm but the look that the professor was giving her made it seem as if he was restraining himself from strangling her and from the edge of her vision she could see that Sirius' mouth was so wide open, it may have been touching the floor. When the professor finally did speak his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes had turned a dangerous shade of violet.

"If there are any students out of their common rooms in five minutes they will have detention the rest of the school year coupled with other…punishments." There was a split second of silence before everyone began moving toward the door. Smiling at the professor, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him, Elizabeth felt someone take her hand but it wasn't until she was out in the hall that she noticed it was Sirius. He was very red and looked furious as he pulled her along.

"The others…" Elizabeth began.

"They'll make it." His response was short and he regretted the growl in his voice but he had to get her into the common room before midnight. He had to keep her from punishment.

As soon as each student turned the corner they sprinted, each in the direction of their common room. Sirius never let go of Elizabeth's hand, and it was beginning to tighten with each step. Shouting the password down the hall at the sleeping portrait, Sirius didn't slow down as they ran through.

"Brilliant!" Remus was the next inside. "Simply brilliant! I'm so glad you were bored enough to read that old book!" Others started to pour through, each one laughing and congratulating Elizabeth. The last student closed the portrait as the clock chimed midnight and everyone broke out in a loud yell of celebration.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Scowling, Sirius sat down in a chair by the fireplace, letting the growing noise fade from his hearing as he drew himself into his own thoughts. The laughter, the shouts of triumph and congratulations were all distant rumblings to him. He had to think. This wasn't just some passing fancy for him. The fear he felt for her as she stepped forward combined with pride at her audacity and passion burning at him…he had real feelings for this girl and now she was with one of his best friends. He had to let this go.

Sighing, Sirius closed his eyes and let the glow of the fire clear his head. If they were going to be friends, she needed to know the rules. As the room started to quiet down Sirius decided that maybe he could be _just_ friends with her, as long as she stopped putting herself in harms way.

Looking around, he noticed that the only ones left were James and Lily, Peter, Remus and Elizabeth. He hadn't moved since they had all made it back safely, and now wondered if he had even fallen asleep since he seemed to have missed everything.

"Well, as much as I don't want to go to sleep," Remus stood and moved towards the stairs. "I am so very tired." James and Lily motioned to do the same, mumbling about sleep.

"You shouldn't have done it. I was going to take the blame." Sirius spoke quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone.

Sirius hadn't moved since they had all made it back safely, sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs and fuming the rest of the night. Elizabeth had refused to let herself think about it as she chatted with the other Gryffindors. If he was disappointed that he couldn't be the hero fine, let him pout. And now he was going to reprimand her?

"I'm sorry to have ruined your moment." Elizabeth spit back at him, sick of the charade he was putting on. "I thought I was helping! Forgive me for trying to save you from suspension."

_Was she angry?_ Sirius looked over at her and held his breath. _Ruined my moment? Wait a minute…_Here he had been so concerned for her well being and she thought he was being arrogant!

"I don't need your help. What good would it have done for BOTH of us to get in trouble? And you thought I wanted some kind of sick glory out of it all? That I would enjoy the detention, the torture that may come out of it?" Sirius was livid, his voice rising louder with each word. "Do you know what that professor would do to Peter? How about James? His parents took me in and I am going to let their son get in trouble? What he wouldn't give to have Remus! He would be thrown out in an instant…all because of a stupid bite all those years ago. Lily maybe? Any other number of students whose life would become that much harder! And you! You placed yourself right in his way!" Sirius moved closer still, his voice low, a growl deep in his throat. "My family already hates me. I have the least to loose so I take the fall. If you are going to be apart of this group that is the way it is, got it?" Sirius watched Elizabeth nod, her eyes fixed on his. He hadn't meant to get so angry. But she brought out the rawest passion in him.

Elizabeth nodded again but couldn't tear her eyes from his. The pain and rage that was there, mixed with such sadness. It entranced her. She knew now it wasn't ego. It was loyalty to the only family he had, his friends here at Hogwarts.

"I…I'm sorry Sirius. You're right, I didn't know." As soon as her soft voice floated through his ears he let go of the tension. He took a step back, dragging a shaking hand through his hair, yet never breaking eye contact.

Then, all too soon, Lily was dragging her away while James and Remus began reprimanding him. But he never stopped following her with his eyes. He couldn't look away. Just before Lily pulled her into the girls dorms she looked back at him. If only he could apologize now. He locked eyes with her, pleading silently for her to understand. Remus was shaking his arm, telling him he had to apologize. _I'm trying_ he thought as she left his sight.

"Tomorrow, I promise." He finally responded to Remus, looking at his friend with sad eyes. "And I need to apologize to you now. I was just trying to make her understand. I have the least to loose…" James touched his shoulder and nodded sadly.

"We know you believe that Sirius, but don't you understand that it hurts us more not to step in? You're not alone anymore, you've got to move on mate." Sirius looked at Prongs quietly, letting his words sink in. Eyes moving to Remus, he smiled sheepishly.

"Forgive me for being a prat?" Remus snickered and gave him a gentle shove.

"It hasn't stopped me from being your friend up to now."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The lyrics at the beginning are from the Sara Bareilles song _Gravity_

No Jess, I am not taking your name out of here. You have to be my Hufflepuff vixen ok? Get used to it. Hehehee


	9. Chapter 9

_I wish you bluebirds in the spring_

_To give your heart a song to sing_

_And then a kiss_

_But more than this_

_I wish you love_

Chapter 5: Restless

She had to get up and out of bed, not like she had slept at all anyway. First day classes back from winter break, almost getting detention for talking back to a professor, possibly starting a relationship, avoiding Sirius Black…not to mention the fact there was an assignment she had put off till the last moment. Her day would be long and tough anyway so why not get on with it.

Quietly Elizabeth crept from her dorm and down to the common room. The sun was just starting to make the room glow a soft pink. With no one to stop her, Elizabeth opened the portrait and slowly made her way to the library.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He had to get up and out of bed, not like he had slept at all anyway. He had decided to creep over to the girls dorm and apologize to Elizabeth first thing. She had avoided him all day yesterday but he was determined to make amends. And then he would bury these emotions. Just be friends with Elizabeth. It couldn't be any harder than learning how to shift into a dog. It couldn't be any harder than leaving his family.

Sirius quietly opened James' trunk, digging for the soft fabric he knew lay on the bottom. Pulling the cloak out, Sirius waited until he was in the hall to quietly slide it over his shoulders. Making his way across the balcony that connected the girls and boys dorms, Sirius' eye caught a movement down below. His reason for being out this early had just left through the portrait. Sighing, Sirius made up his mind to follow. If he didn't do this now, he would have to apologize in front of everyone because he wasn't waiting one more day to get this done. Plus, he didn't trust himself not to mess up and having an audience wouldn't make it any easier.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She met the head librarian at the door.

"A little early aren't we Miss Montgomery?" Elizabeth smiled at the pinched face staring down at her.

"It's never too early for a good book." Not impressed, the old librarian stood in her way Elizabeth sighed and confessed. "I have to finish up an assignment." The librarian nodded and unlocked the door, holding it wide for Elizabeth to pass through.

"The truth shall set you free Miss Montgomery. You should never wait until the last moment. You will stumble if you continuously try to move through life at a frenzied pace." Standing politely though the small lecture, Elizabeth smiled and moved on when ushered into one of the stacks. Finding a table in a small alcove, she set about finding what she needed. It was just crisp enough in the long halls of books to redden her cheeks, something she loved about the library. Even in the summer it was kept cool to preserve the ancient copies of text.

After finding a few selections, Elizabeth returned to her seat and sat happily, the sun warming her face as it peeked through the bottom of the window. Closing her eyes for a moment she could almost forget about the last 48 hours. The peaceful light seemed to wash away the numerous run-ins she had had with Sirius Black, the way his eyes made her feel, the trouble at the party and the mixed up feelings she had for Remus.

Watching her, Sirius was suddenly struck with a problem. Should he just pop out of thin air? She might think him a perve if he stayed hidden too much longer. As she sat in her chair the light shone on her face, making her skin glow. Enraptured with the look of her, sitting peacefully, eyes closed, Sirius moved closer. So engaged in her stillness, he forgot completely about the fact that he still had the invisibility cloak on and leaned in close to her ear.

"Whatcha doen?" he purred, taking in a deep breath of her vanilla scented hair. Less than a second after he spoke the words, he was jolted from his bliss by a sharp blow to his ribs as Elizabeth screamed. Groaning, Sirius collapsed against the wall behind her chair and held his side, still hidden by the cloak. The clicking of heels told him that the librarian was on her way. He had had a few too many close calls with this woman and knew better than to reveal himself now.

"SHHHH! What is the matter girl!"

"I…I thought…" Elizabeth stammered, still looking around her and not seeing the source of the whisper. "I thought I…that I saw…heard…" looking up at the old woman in front of her she began to blush at the her foolish reaction. Hogwarts was known for having ghosts in it's corridors.

"I thought I saw a mouse." She answered sheepishly.

"A Mouse? There are no mice in here! There is a very sound spell to keep them away from the books!" the librarian huffed and turned, moving away from Elizabeth angrily. "Only one warning Miss Montgomery!"

"Yes Madam." Elizabeth called out quietly, aware of the stillness that seemed to settle as she left. Slowly she turned and moved back to her chair, carefully sitting, her eyes darting from the floor to the table to the stacks and back to the floor. It wasn't until she heard a muffled laugh that she allowed herself to breathe.

"Who ever you are…" her voice grew in anger as she hissed out the words.

"I really had no intention of scaring you like that." Sirius finally pulled the cloak off of himself and stood by the chair across from her. "I did'nt think you would be so jumpy, you looked so peaceful." Laughing quietly he locked his mirth filled eyes with her fuming ones. "I should have remembered how you reacted to the feather, my apologies." When she said nothing, his smile faded. _Remember why you are here,_ he thought. "I am sorry Elizabeth."

"I should have known it was you! You have been constantly trying to ruffle my calm since I began here!" moving her glare to the table, she no longer wished to look at his handsome face. It was too hard to stay angry. The sound of his chair moving as he stood finally brought her eyes back up to his.

"I came to apologize for last night. My tone, my emotions, I shouldn't have expected you to know or understand…" He was looking down at his fingers, not knowing they were twisting and knotting the blanket on their own. "It seems I am constantly apologizing to you. I should probably dig back into the past and apologize for the day in the snow, the bowing by the lake, the…"

"Oh stop it and sit down." Elizabeth's temper hadn't completely ebbed, but his apologies were beginning to make her blush. That he remembered those moments…and she hadn't always acted in protocol either. Sirius sat slowly, still not looking up at her. After a long bout of silence, Elizabeth leaned over the table to look at the material he was still twiddling in his fingers. "Is that an invisibility cloak? They are quite rare."

"Yes." He spoke quietly, still unsure of his voice, of how he was going to push away his feelings for her. It was one thing to lay in bed and imagine what he would do, how he would act, but sitting across from her…"It's James'. He doesn't quite know that I took it yet."

"I don't know what to make of you Mr. Black." When she saw his confused expression her smile grew as she tried to relax herself. "You are either showing off with a story and acting as if you don't have a care in the world or you are so very solemn."

"It's only when I have to deal with you." He smirked.

"I'm the problem?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in shock. He shook his head 'no' and returned his eyes to the table, quiet just long enough to make her start to feel on edge.

"Remus really likes you and from what I saw at the party…well…" he wouldn't allow himself to think of them holding hands, the jealousy he felt…"we need to learn to get along as friends. I will try to be less defensive…" she interrupted again, her voice making it hard to stay on track.

"And I will try to be a bit more rational. If I had only stopped last night when I felt Remus try to hold me back…"

"No." Sirius looked deep into her eyes, stilling her voice. "You shouldn't change. I really do appreciate what you did. Please don't…" he looked away again, as if he couldn't continue. Elizabeth wanted to console him, wanted to stand and move over to him, wanted to curl up in his arms…blushing she looked away from him and coughed, clearing her throat. Here he was speaking about Remus, trying to make a peace pact with her and all she could think about…he probably didn't even think of her that way. Why should he? He had all of the Hogwarts female persuasion at his disposal. He was just proposing tolerance here. He would simply tolerate her presence for Remus' sake.

"So friends?" she asked cautiously. He chuckled darkly, a far away look on his face. Suddenly insecure, Elizabeth realized that he must be forcing himself just to stay here with her.

"Friends." He replied, barely a whisper of a word. Still not looking at her, he stood, unfolding and shaking out the cloak. It had been said, it was done and there would be no going back. He would never be the one she held hands with or kissed goodnight or…

"Sirius?" Elizabeth stood, wanting to ask why he didn't like her, why he felt so indifferent towards her. He looked at her then, his eyes guarded.

"Yes?" He spoke quietly, already drawing the cloak around his shoulders. She froze, not wanting to hold him from leaving if he really wanted to go. Looking at the stone floor, Elizabeth just shook her head and stepped back towards her chair.

"Thanks for coming, thanks for the apology."

As much as he knew he should leave, Sirius couldn't move his eyes from her. It may be the last time he had an excuse to just gaze at her, watching and wondering what she was thinking, why she was so consuming for him…

"Friends…" he whispered and drew the cloak over his head. Sirius left quickly then, almost running out of the library. He didn't slow until he was in the common room, and even then he sprinted up the stairs, desperate to just bury himself in his bed and leave the world behind.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Days moved into weeks and all seemed serene in Elizabeth's life. Hardly thinking about her school days before Hogwarts, she was absorbed in her new friends and classes. Wordlessly, Remus and Elizabeth had fallen into a pattern that had everyone believing that they were a couple. He would carry her books, she would sit next to him at lunch, her arm in his as they laughed with their small group. They would study together, play chess after supper, sit by the fire talking. But although Elizabeth was very fond of Remus, she felt no growing passion for him. He either felt the same or was a true gentleman, never pressing matters such as goodnight kisses or snogging sessions.

James and Lily, on the other hand, were constantly together, fingers always intertwined. But it wasn't overwhelming as some other couples may be. They still interacted with their friends, still hung out with everyone. Lily actually seemed to talk less about James now when she and Elizabeth found some quiet time. She seemed calm and content, secure in her relationship. Content enough, at least, to nose around in Elizabeth's relationship with Remus.

"You should just grab him and kiss him!" Lily laughed as they sat up late in their dorm. "Remus has always been the shy gentleman. You need to show him that you are not afraid of his wolfy side!" Elizabeth threw a pillow in Lily's direction.

"So what if we aren't as hands on as you are with James. We have a great time together, he is so very sweet." Elizabeth giggled as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sweet? Come on! You need a little passion!" Elizabeth raised her brow in disbelief.

"Passion? Really? And what would you know of passion Miss Evans?" When Lily began to blush, Elizabeth tossed the other pillow from the bed at her and quickly jumped up, moving over to Lily and jumping on her mattress. "What are you not dishing?"

"Nothing. I swear." Lily looked at Elizabeth with her eyes wide. "It's just…" smiling she looked away, the blush growing, consuming her face and traveling down her neck. "Just…James talks about us…talks about our future…" Her smile faded and she leaned back against the headboard. "He's so sure that we will be together forever."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, her mouth open slightly. "But you are both…I mean…We have another year and…"

"I know! And we have been together for what…two…close to three months now?"

"Well, you would look great in a fluff of a wedding dress!" Elizabeth teased. Lily grabbed a pillow, smacking Elizabeth's raised hands.

"As if! I intend on being an accomplished auror or working in the top offices of the ministry before I become anyone's wife!" They both laughed as Elizabeth stood, retuning to her own bed. Glancing at her nightstand before sitting, Elizabeth groaned.

"The potion herbs…I left them downstairs…"

"Leave them, they will be there in the morning."

"No." Elizabeth sighed, pulling on her robe. "It'll just take a second."

"No sneaking over to see Remus!" Lily giggled as Elizabeth pulled the door closed behind her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Days moved into weeks and all was not what it seemed in Sirius' life. He was constantly berating himself for his thoughts, always averting his eyes just as hers caught him staring. Yet he wouldn't give up any of the moments he spent with her. Finding out what made her laugh, watching her walk, the way she and Remus casually held hands. But as the weeks went on, Sirius felt the need to push Remus forward in his relationship with Elizabeth. If she wasn't going to be his, she deserved all the love that Remus could give and, at the moment, the affection was very staunch from his point of view. So, as the four friends crept down to the kitchens one night for a late night snack, Sirius pulled Remus back from the other two and began to whisper his encouragement.

"You should just grab her and kiss her!" Sirius whispered dramatically as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Elizabeth is a proper lady. I will not just grab her and kiss her."

"Even proper ladies need a good snog now and then!"

"Is the great Sirius living vicariously?" Remus shoved him and chuckled. "I haven't seen a bird on your arm for a long while!" Remus had spoken a bit too loud and Sirius sighed as James chimed in.

"Yea, Padfoot. You need to find a girl so we can all hang out. Even Peter has found one." Sirius snickered. Since when was he compared to Peter? And like it could be called a relationship. He just followed her around like a puppy, carrying her books from class to class. Sirius grabbed Remus' arm, causing him to slow down once more.

"All I am saying is that you are being a lousy boyfriend. You should move forward a bit so you don't lose her." Remus slowed to a halt and looked at Sirius oddly.

"A month and a half ago you wanted to date her, now you are worried I will lose her?"

"I've seen how happy she makes you Remus. I don't want you to lose that." Sirius smiled honestly as he touched Moony's shoulder.

"Come ON you two!" James hissed from down the hall. But Remus didn't move.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her Sirius. I'm afraid the wolf will take over and…" Remus' voice dropped as he stared down at his shoes. Sirius pulled him into a brief hug, beaming brightly as he released him.

"Remus, you wouldn't hurt her. I'll always be there to make sure of it, I'll always watch your back."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Slowly she descended the stairs, the only light to guide her coming from the fireplace. She hadn't known it had become so late. Reaching the table, she began to search for the herbs just as the portrait door began to open. Like a thief caught, Elizabeth froze, waiting to see who was coming in at such a hour. Surprise covered her face as she saw the four boys sneaking in, arms full of food. Snickering she watched as they smiled in her direction and quietly tiptoed through the common room. Peter continued towards the stairs as James whispered, looking up towards the girls dorms.

"You leave Lil's alone up there?" He wiggled his eyes brows.

"Don't think about it Prongs. She will be furious if you don't give her time to put on some lipstick!" Sirius chuckled, winking at Elizabeth. They had upheld their truce well enough, Elizabeth had even become comfortable sharing banter and exchanges with him.

"Yes, she is alone. Yes, go and see her. KNOCK FIRST!" Elizabeth hissed as he crept away. Then, putting on her best motherly voice she called out, "I will be up there in 5 minutes mister!" James tuned and smiled widely before disappearing up the stairs. Remus came up beside Elizabeth and nudged her with his full arms.

"Sweets for the sweet?" Elizabeth groaned teasingly at the words, Sirius doing the same. Selecting a small muffin with crystallized sugar on top she leaned in and gave Remus a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks. You all look like you have enough to last for a month."

"Well maybe a week…except Peter of course." Remus chuckled. Sirius cleared his throat and nodded towards the stairs.

"Don't snog to late now kids." he snickered and began to climb the stairs.

"And why might you be out of bed Miss?" Remus asked, emptying the contents of his arms on the table.

"Forgot the herbs for potions tomorrow. I was up late with Lily and remembered at the last minute." They both stood awkwardly in silence for a moment before Remus spoke quietly.

"Sirius thinks I am a lousy boyfriend."

"Well, don't you think you should break up with him now that you are seeing me?" Elizabeth chuckled.

Remus laughed and took her hand in his. As the laughter fell away he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his heartbeat thumping against his chest and his hands felt shaky against her back.

"He thinks I should be more affectionate." Elizabeth shook her head and raised her hands to Remus face. When his eyes finally met hers, she was smiling warmly.

"What do _you_ think? I'm not dating Sirius you know." Remus laughed gently and sighed as she ran one hand through his hair.

"I think we have become very close over the past few months."

"I agree."

"I think we have a lot in common, and I do like you very much."

"As do I." Elizabeth slowly brought herself forward and kissed Remus softly. As his arms wrapped her tighter in an embrace, he deepened the kiss, yet he was always gentle, as if she would break, as if he were holding back. When they finally separated, both gazed at each other for a long moment before Remus leaned in for another kiss. This was sweet and short, his face dark with emotion as he pulled away.

"I get so scared." He whispered, not letting her go yet. "There are so many emotions I don't have control over when I change…I am afraid that…that…"

"I'm not afraid Remus." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, trying to erase the doubt that she saw there.

"You should be. I really do care for you but I don't know…I don't ever want to…"

"You won't. I know you would never hurt me." Elizabeth smiled sadly. She knew he had seen too many horrible nights. Nights that he couldn't control or even remember. He slowly smiled back at her as his arms left her sides. Stepping away he began to gather the food he had set down. Elizabeth helped him and giggled as she tucked food in the crook of his arm.

"Only a weeks worth of food?" Remus chuckled at her question, looking at his arms. They began to walk up the stairs together, reaching the top as James was leaving the girls dorms. He smiled devilishly at them and winked as he passed, quickly disappearing through the boys door. Remus turned to Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek sweetly.

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

"Goodnight Remus"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The song lyrics at the beginning are from _I wish you love_, first done by Rosemary Clooney.

Hi Baz. You gotta know that I am waving like mad. Til the hand falls off I swear!


	10. Chapter 10

_And I don't feel myself again  
I thought I'd be fixed by now  
Walking through the horizon  
I find myself back here somehow_

Chapter 10

The winter began to fade away as the green grass and vibrant spring flowers pushed their way up through the ground. As usual, students had begun to gather outside after lunch on sunny days to enjoy the fine spring weather. Typically they would find a dry patch of grass, some studying, some just laying back, eyes closed. On their way out after lunch one fine day, James caught Sirius arm and held him back for a moment.

"Really mate, you need to move on." James said quietly, watching for Lily as they slowly moved through the crowd of students.

"Look, just because you have a girl, Moony has one, Peter…well we don't know what Peter has…" James snickered as Sirius came to a halt. "Why do I need a bird all of a sudden, why only last year you were telling me to take it easy."

"I have never!" James put on a dramatically shocked face. "That was Moony. But really, Padfoot. I've never seen you so hung up over a girl before."

"I think I've been a good sport about it all."

"That's part of what's disturbing." Sirius pushed James in the direction of where Lily was sitting.

"Sod off. You're wife is waiting." James actually blushed slightly before turning back to his friend with a solemn look.

"I know you think it's the best thing for Remus. You are always thinking about others. Me, Moony, your brother…" Sirius looked at the grass, away from James as he mentioned his family. He refused to have this conversation now, in the middle of the courtyard. "When is it your turn?"

"I don't need a turn." Sirius muttered. He turned on a smile as he brought his eyes back to James'. "You need to worry about that pretty thing over there. She really is your better half." Sirius walked away from his friend and into a group of nearby girls who instantly went from studying to giggling as he approached. James wanted to see him move on. Fine. He would surround himself with the prettiest birds in Hogwarts, just to see her become jealous.

_No_, he shook his head clear of the thought, _just to prove that he had moved on. Yea that was right._

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Looking up from her book, Elizabeth looked over at Lily and smiled. James was lying on the grass, his head on her lap, listening to Sirius tell his tale. More often than not, Sirius had become post-lunch entertainment, in the middle of everyone, telling stories of the wild adventures he had been on. Elizabeth was never sure if he had really done the things he spoke of, but with his reputation, many never questioned that his stories were real. She watched him now, his sleeves rolled up and cloak off, almost dancing through the crowd. Eyes sparkling as a student giggled or dropped their mouth in shock, he was fascinating to watch. Yet Elizabeth would still have to remind herself to look away. He rarely seemed to try to draw her into his stories, rarely singled her out as he did others. She had convinced herself that his loyalty and caring for Remus was the only reason he put up with her, whatever his reason for disliking her. Loyalty, friendship, honesty and caring; words she wouldn't have put with his name at the beginning of the year, but now…

Sirius turned and bowed to applause, his story finished. As he stood, he caught Elizabeth's stare and winked. She sat up a little and blushed slightly, _how did he always catch her looking at him?_ Going back to her book, she tried not to take any notice of him as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"You seemed very displeased with my retelling. You didn't gasp, faint, or laugh at any of the appropriate times." Sirius pouted.

"Sorry, but your stories all start to sound the same after awhile" She replied with a smirk, her eyes not leaving the text in front of them. Sirius gulped for air and hit his chest.

"You continue to wound me, time and time again! When will I ever learn?" He paused dramatically and then smiled, leaning in closer to read over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She couldn't have told him if she wanted to, being distracted since the moment he caught her staring at him. Nonetheless, she swatted him away, acting annoyed, hitting him lightly on the nose.

"Nothing important, just some Wizarding history." She didn't dare look at him while he was this close. _Why couldn't he go and make a different girl swoon?_

"If it's not important" his voice was low and made her shiver slightly…"why don't you put the book away and…"

"Chatting up my girl? Whatever am I going to do with you?" Remus smiled as he sat opposite the two. Grateful to have a distraction, Elizabeth returned his smile, reaching for his hand. He had been absent from their sunny meetings the past few days, staying inside for some new experimental new potion that was supposed to make his change less painful as long as it was taken ten days before the full moon.

"Come on," Sirius spoke up as she looked at Remus, trying to decipher the look in his eyes. "She wasn't even paying attention to me. And, if it makes you feel better, she stuck a knife through my heart and hit me on the nose moments before your arrival."

"Way to go!" Remus smiled at Elizabeth. Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek, brushing away a strand of her long hair from her face. The chaste kiss was the normal show of affection between the two of them.

"What are we going to plan for the last night at Hogwarts?" James had sat up from Lily's lap and crawled closer.

"But that's months away." Elizabeth looked between Remus and James. "We are starting to think that far ahead?"

"Greatness requires planning!" Sirius grinned madly and wiggled his eyebrows at Elizabeth. "I think I can get my hands on some wicked fireworks."

"I think we should aim for something that won't get us all expelled!" James snickered as Sirius shoved him lightly.

"Married life has turned you soft Potter." Lily shook her head at Sirius as a small tussle broke out between the two boys. Almost knocking Peter down with their rough-housing as he walked over to join the group, Lily cleared her throat and they stopped, their clothes wrinkled, grass clumped in their hair. Elizabeth smiled at her friend, always amazed at how she kept the group in line, moving forward.

"Sally let you come and play for awhile?" Sirius said to Peter, brushing off a few grass clumps from his tromp with James. He patted his knees as if Peter was a loose pet. The small boy just blushed and lowered his eyes. James took Lily's hand and kissed it briefly before settling down again.

"Back to the party," James looked around, wanting everyone's attention. "I think it should be big. Every 6th year invited." Sirius shook his head, his eyes growing dark.

"Not every 6th year."

"Fine, fine." James dismissed his friends tone. "But it should still be big, it might be the last one we throw." Everyone grew quiet for a moment, looking around.

"Surely next year will be bigger yet? The last year?" Elizabeth looked from face to face for an explanation. Lily was the first to answer.

"With the NEWTS next year everyone studies so hard…they are held on the last few days of classes and after that…well everyone is busy packing and leaving…"

"If you are planning the party for the very last weekend," Remus had opened a notebook, looking at a calendar. "You'll have to count me out."

He looked at Elizabeth, an apologetic smile not quite reaching the sadness in his eyes. Squeezing his hand, Elizabeth reassured him with her smile that she wasn't upset. Remus had been very open about the nights of the full moon. He told her how he used to dread them, having no memory of what had happened, what he had done. It wasn't until recently, she learned, that his friends, his true brothers had learned to be animagi and that Remus had begun to have more control over himself. Having company that wasn't human seemed to calm him, seemed to make everything more bearable. He no longer needed chains or severe medication. Still, he was afraid that he would harm her. Reluctantly she had agreed to keep her distance a few days prior to his transformation. Something about her scent, he had muttered. Elizabeth let it drop and simply accepted the nights when the boys would disappear, turning up the next day exhausted.

"Well then, let's move the party to the weekend before!" Lily smiled warmly as she snatched the calendar away from Remus, much to his surprise. "We wouldn't want you to miss boys night out, right?" Sirius winked at Lily, nodding his head in agreement.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Months blurred past and Elizabeth understood why it was so important to plan the year end party in advance. The event was triple the size of the Christmas party. It had gone so well, even professors had stopped by to enjoy the laughter and music. Yet now, a week later, the mood was less joyous as the school year came to a close. The boys were having their night out so she and Lily had decided to have a girl's night in. After a mud facial and with freshly painted toes, they had begun to pack, and when they had run out of reminiscing about the successful party last week, they fell silent.

"Lily?" Elizabeth had been so busy with packing her trunk that she hadn't noticed her friend's absence from the room. _Maybe she went for a snack, _her own stomach growling. Months ago, the boys had shown them how to get down to the kitchens without being caught, boasting that they knew all of the secrets of the castle.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait, heading down the torch lit hallway. With the late hour and classes almost done, the hall had little traffic making it easy for Elizabeth to get lost in her thoughts. She would miss these halls over the summer, miss life at Hogwarts. Life was so different for her now. Yet she was sure that life would be changing again soon. Her uncle had written, letting her know her schedule for the summer. Families to meet, introductions to suitable young men, planning her rightful place in wizarding society. It all sounded like a nightmare.

Turning the corner, Elizabeth was torn from her thoughts, slowing her pace as she saw that some of the torches had been extinguished. Looking into the courtyard, goose bumps suddenly crawled up her arms. There was a movement off to her right and the shadows seemed to move, growing larger in the moonlight. Trying to remain calm, for truly she wasn't sure why she seemed suddenly so rattled, her ears picked up all the sounds around her. The scraping of her shoes, the way her breath had become erratic, the low sound of a dog growling.

Freezing in mid-stride, the growl echoed against the walls. It had come from behind her and she slowly turned, not sure she wanted to see what was emerging from the shadows. A large black dog moved closer to her, its eyes gleaming yellow, its head bent low as another growl vibrated in her ears.

_Was this Remus?_ _But they never came this close to the castle._ Beginning to think of a way out, her eyes darted from the dog to the empty hall ahead. The dog moved forward slowly, it's claws clicking against the stone floor. Reminding herself to breathe, knowing that animals could smell fear, she decided to simply back up and move along the wall slowly. If the dog realized she was no threat…she began to move, sliding her feet quietly backwards.

The dog's growl became louder, sounding more like a voice, a warning, and the hair on her neck lifted as she realized the dog was actually looking beyond her. Turning, everything seemingly in slow motion, her eyes grew large as she saw a huge animal standing at the far end of the hall. Not exactly a dog but larger, more menacing; it almost seemed to grin as it saw Elizabeth, eyes hollow and cold…deadly.

"Remus" She whispered, more frightened than she had ever been.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The lyrics at the beginning are from the new Robbie Williams song _Heart and I_

I am starting to wonder if I should carry this on. I am enjoying going through the chapters but with not one review yet…perhaps I should just revise it for myself and save the space? Even if you have read this before I would appreciate some feedback on the changes…and those of you who have read my stories before know I usually don't ask for reviews…but…I am a little lost here…so let me know…


	11. Chapter 11

_If you say_

_Goodbye today_

_I'd ask you to be true_

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_

Chapter 11

All of the parties in the world never compared with what Lily had casually dubbed 'boys night out'. Running fast, dodging trees, tackling each other, it was like no other thrill he had ever known. A game of tag had ensued shortly after they had all changed. Padfoot and Moony gave chase as Wormtail clung to the back of Prongs. So focused on winning the game, not one of them noticed right away that Moony had suddenly changed direction with his nose in the air and hair on end.

James turned quickly and Sirius snapped at air before sliding through a wet patch of grass. Barking with laughter, Sirius watched James prance away proudly and looked around for Remus. Seeing the large wolf stalking toward the courtyard, not knowing how they had possibly gotten this close to the school without noticing, Sirius was immediately on edge. It took a sharp bark to get Remus' attention and pull him back to the group, redirecting him back to the game at hand.

Although he still seemed distracted, Sirius watched happily as the large werewolf played with the deer, the moon casting long shadows on the ground. They were just beginning to push away form school grounds when it happened. A slight breeze stirred their fur and Moony stood completely rigid. His ears twitched slightly, he took a deep breath, and he was off.

Glancing for a split second at Prongs, seeing the buck nod once, Sirius took off in close pursuit. His eyes much more keen when he was Padfoot, he tracked the lumbering form easily, yet lost him once they reached the courtyard. One moment Moony was in his line of sight, the next he was gone. Yet there was a different distraction that Sirius suddenly became aware of. One that made his blood run cold. Elizabeth was in the hall that ran alongside the courtyard.

Slowly Sirius took in his surroundings as he moved into the hall. He didn't want to scare her, he didn't even want to reveal himself to her, yet a faint smell of wet grass and moonlight filled his nose and despite himself, he growled. He knew that Moony was close, knew what Moony had caught scent of.

She froze in mid-stride, his growl reaching her ears. Sirius moved out of the shadows, wishing this moment wasn't happening. The smell grew stronger and his ears prickled as he heard the heavy padded footfalls he knew so well. Moony was stalking her, soon to come around the corner. Sirius glanced between the hall and Elizabeth, regretting the fear he saw on her face.

He watched as she slowly backed up away from him…and right towards Moony. How could he make her understand? Growling a louder warning, Sirius tried with his eyes to draw her focus behind herself. He continued to throw his glance from her to the corner because soon it would be too late, soon…Sirius moved to her side as she turned to see Remus come around the corner. _Would she know not to run?_ he thought. _Would she know that he was beside her, that he would protect her?_

"Remus"

It was a small whisper, but the fear in her voice spoke volumes. Knowing what a thrill it would be for Moony to smell her fear, Sirius growled loudly, ignoring how Elizabeth jumped beside him. Moony looked between the two of them and Sirius prayed that the wolf wasn't in _complete_ control.

As if his prayer had been heard, Remus suddenly began to back away and Sirius set to the chase, moving the werewolf out of the corridor, into the courtyard and back to the shack. Yet the entire sprint back, all he could think about was Elizabeth and getting back to her.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It had taken Elizabeth a long moment to realize that the danger had passed. Her brain didn't want to process what had just happened but she couldn't stop it all from replaying again and again in her head. Looking around, she reached out for the wall and slid down, her legs giving out. She began to shake despite the warm evening breeze and time seemed to slow down._ He wouldn't have hurt me…even had the dog not been there, he wouldn't have…_she kept repeating it to herself, trying to convince herself that it was true. Aware suddenly of something coming down the hall quickly, she tried to lift herself up again, worried that they had returned.

"Elizabeth?" Sirius turned the corner and moved quietly towards her. Hearing his voice, she just tucked herself into a small ball, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" He bent down and lifted his face gently with his warm fingers. It wasn't until he ran his thumbs across her face that she realized she was crying. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His voice was low but far from calm.

"It was him right? And you?" Her eyes were flat as she spoke, searching out answers.

"Yes, We hadn't meant to get so close. We were all goofing around and then he took off. I tried to keep up…" the words came out in a rush as he tried to explain. His fear bubbled to the surface. Fear of what happened, what could have…"When I saw you I knew he would be close. Even as a werewolf he has a thing for you." Sirius tried to chuckle but it stuck in his throat. Elizabeth nodded. He saw the fear still shaking her body, the adrenaline. She would break it off with Remus, there was no way she would stick around after tonight.

"He's going to hate himself." Moving her arm slowly, it felt so heavy, she rested a hand against Sirius' chest. "We can't let him beat himself up over this. It was a mistake…an accident. He's going to…he's just got to understand." Her eyes became full of water again as Sirius realized…she wasn't crying out of fear but because of what Remus would think. Feeling a sudden need to comfort her, he took Elizabeth's hand and kissed the palm, sitting down next to her. She finally moved then, curling herself against him.

"We'll make him understand. It'll be alright." Sirius wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. The shaking lessened as Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder. Quiet moments passed and Sirius could feel her breathing deepen as she relaxed in his arms. Slowly, without thinking, he bent down and kissed the top of her head. As he removed his lips from her hair, she looked up and panic coursed through his body as he prepared himself for her reproachful look and questions. Yet, seconds later, when the harsh words didn't come, he smiled at the way her face glowed in the moonlight.

As he smiled down at her, Elizabeth had never before had such a strong urge to kiss a man. Not wanting to try and reason out why he was being nice to her, tired of resisting her feeling for him, exhausted and grateful for what he had done, she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips lingered longer than a casual kiss should have lasted, yet he didn't pull away.

"Thank you Sirius." She breathed against his mouth "I owe you my life." As her eyes fluttered open, she was surprised to see his were closed. She had crossed a line, he was going to yell at her for sure. But when he opened his eyes a moment later, they were soft and warm, with a little shock hidden inside his look. Not wanting to give an explanation to her actions, she slid her head back to his shoulder and felt him chuckle.

"Not your life." His voice sounded shaky as it broke with his words. "Just promise that you and Moony will name your first kid after me." Elizabeth laughed and nodded, her head returning to his shoulder. _Smooth,_ he thought sarcastically, _remind the girl of her boyfriend and their future just as she finishes kissing you. _

"No problem. Would you prefer Sirius or Padfoot?"

"That kid would be cursed with either name." Sirius laughed and shook his head. As his eyes fell and his laughter died, Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. Sirius looked deep into her eyes, apparently with the same idea as he leaned in close to her. But upon hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, he removed her hand from his skin and slid away, leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes closed tight. Lily, James and Peter rounded the corner, all with looks of panic and concern on their faces.

"Is she ok?" Lily sprinted to her friend. Kneeling in front of Elizabeth, she grabbed her shoulders, attacking her with a hug. "I thought…I thought the worst when Sirius ran out of the dorm, then James and Peter came in as I was coming down the stairs…We didn't know which way to go…" Elizabeth smiled as she hugged Lily back, listening to her friend's voice break in relief.

"I'm fine, really. But I can't say the same for Remus."

"We left him locked up in the shack." James spoke, his voice trembling slightly as he looked at Sirius. "You scared me silly when you drug him in, morphed and sprinted away." Sirius stood then, touching his friend on the shoulder.

"Sorry mate, had to get back here and make sure she was alright. Remus will feel bad enough about tonight, didn't need Elizabeth mentally scarred to add to it." Chuckling, he bent down and offered his hand to Elizabeth as Lily released her. There was no trace of the emotion that had shone in his eyes moments ago.

"Not mentally scarred I hope?" She stood, taking Sirius' hand.

"I think I'll be ok, thanks to you." Not trusting her legs, she let Lily help her back to the dorm, the boys following behind, whispering among themselves. Exhausted, Elizabeth said goodnight to everyone as soon as they reached the common room, leaving them all behind for her soft bed and some deep sleep.

Watching as Lily led her away, Sirius barely noticed the chatter of his friends. It had been too long of a night to deal with anything now. He would deal with Remus in the morning, talking him out of doing anything rash before he went to Elizabeth with an apology. Absentmindedly touching his lips, Sirius committed himself to helping Remus understand that he should hold onto that girl and never let her go.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"We both know that we were headed towards this." Remus smiled sadly, holding Elizabeth's hands in his own. They had been arguing over breakfast whether or not they should remain a couple.

"We will not break up over you being a werewolf Remus! You didn't hurt me! Everything turned out fine!" Remus chuckled as he leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers.

"I'm not breaking up with you over that. I told you, we are much better suited as friends, family even." His smile was warm and inviting, but Elizabeth still wasn't convinced of his motives. "It's certainly not an entertaining idea, you know. Continue to pretend, to be normal like everyone else. Believe me, I am terrified that I will be alone for the rest of my life." Remus looked away and Elizabeth wanted to crumble at the sadness in his voice. Slowly she raised her hand to his chin, turning his face towards hers.

"You will never be alone. I won't let that happen Remus." His eyes became watery as she leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Friends?" he whispered into her ear as they remained in an embrace. Her mind strangely flashed back to the library, months ago, Sirius' face so forlorn as he whispered the same word.

"Forever. More than friends Remus." She sat back and looked into his eyes. He smiled and chuckled, wiping the tears from his face.

"I do love you Elizabeth." He spoke quietly, his gaze not wavering as he wiped the last tear from his eye.

"I love you to Moony."

"You'll write over the summer? I want to hear all about your travels."

"My uncle just plans on showing me off to distant relations" Elizabeth sighed.

"Still, promise to write." Remus insisted.

"I promise."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lyrics at the beginning are from the My Chemical Romance song _Cancer_

If you happen to be reading my other story, 'Siriusly a wonderful life', the above hallway scene is tied into chapter 3 of that story…and chapter 3 will be out soon. Mwahahahahaa


End file.
